The rise of Robotnik
by The Bowser Monster
Summary: Robotnik comes back and seperates the Sonic gang and takes over Mobius. Now, 30 years latter, the gang is back together and ready to stop him. Please R
1. The beginging of it all

The rise of Robotnik

The Bowser Monster: Here is my new story. You might want to read Sonic's Ultimate Adventure before you read this to avoid confusion. Don't read this if you don't like sad scenes. This chapter will have quite a few. I only own my OCs.

* * *

It's been 2 days since Bloody Ben made the key to reviving the ultimate evil. Ben finished his time machine for the ultimate warrior to come back through. Wrath said it would be coming there soon so Ben told them all. They gathered at Ben's house. They wanted some protection from the evil. Even Wrath was there. He wanted to make sure everyone got away from the ultimate evil.

**Down at Sleet and Dingo's hideout**

Sleet, Dingo, Eggman, and Bloody Ben were playing Go Fish. In the factory part of the hideout, machines were working at full speed. They were making Swatbots and Robotizers as fast as they could. Bloody Ben hacked into Robotnik's old files and found the blueprints to the Robotizer. He even made a new kind. He made Robotizer cannons that could robotize an entire city! It would only work on people on the outside though. Neither the less, it was extremely dangerous.

"Got any 8's Dingo?" asked Sleet.

Dingo looked at his cards and said, "Nope. Go Fish Sleet."

Sleet growled and grabbed a card from the deck. They kept playing until they heard a voice from behind.

"It appears that you would rather play cards then celebrate my return," said the voice.

They turned around and saw Robotnik standing there. (Note: I'm not good at describing him. Look him up on Wikipedia under Sonic Underground for a picture or watch Sonic Underground on Youtube.) Bloody Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling. A banner appeared and it read, 'Welcome back Doctor Robotnik.'

"We were planning a surprise party for you brother. We just needed to pass the time," said Eggman.

Robotnik looked around and asked, "I bet you don't have any presents do you?"

Sleet walked up to him and said, "We have some things for you sir. Dingo and I got some really embarrassing moments of the royal hedgehog family on DVD. We decided to give you that."

Sleet handed him the DVD. Eggman said he made stronger armor for the Swatbots. Bloody Ben showed him the Robotizer cannon. He knew that he was unstoppable now. He said they should celebrate for a bit before attacking. They played a few games and had some fun.

"Alright, now we attack. First, I want a little revenge on that human that attacked me," said Robotnik.

Dingo nodded and said, "We know exactly where he is. I get the Swatbots ready and our old tank."

Robotnik rubbed his hands together and said, "Things are finally going my way. I hope it's the scorpion tank I made."

Bloody Ben chuckled and said, "It's the same thing. I built it so it has a portable robotizer cannon in it. We'll get that Ben and his friends."

They all started to laugh evilly. They were going to rule over Mobius.

**Down at Ben's house**

Everyone was playing games until they heard an army outside in the streets. Ben put up the force field and everyone ran outside. They were surprised to see a Swatbot army and the tank Robotnik traveled in. (Note: I'm not good at describing it. Watch Sonic Underground on Youtube for a picture.) But they weren't expecting who came out of the tank.

"DOCTOR ROBOTNIK!!" shouted Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, and Ben in unison.

Robotnik laughed and said, "That's right! It is I. The evil Doctor Robotnik! I'm going to rule Mobius with an iron fist! Bloody Ben, prepare the cannon."

A cannon appeared out of the back of the tank. Bloody Ben was aiming it. He fired and everyone dodged. He kept firing and missed. He soon saw a black fox walking by and he was unaware of the situation. Bloody Ben smiled at his easy target and he shot the cannon. The others gasped in horror about what they just saw. The fox was robotized! (Note: If you don't know what robotized means, it means the victim becomes a robot with no way of changing back!) Nobody could believe there eyes. Bloody Ben aimed back at everyone. Ben couldn't let this happen to his friends. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Amy, and Ruby got to there van and drove off. Ben made special bubbles appear. He tried to gather everyone but, since Bloody Ben was shooting like a mad man, he couldn't do it right. Vanilla, Cream, and Lily were caught in one bubble. Tails and Cosmo were caught in another. Vector, Espio, and Charmy were also in a bubble together. Everyone else got there own except Wrath, Ben, and Fee.

"We have to flee! Go on your own paths and get stronger! We will meet again someday," was all Ben said before he scatted all the bubbles.

Fee was trying to get to Ben but she tripped on a crack in the ground. Bloody Ben aimed it at her. Wrath ran as Bloody Ben fired. Wrath made a force field appear but it was too late. The shot hit him and robotized his right hand. Wrath grabbed Fee.

"BEN!! You have to leave. I'll take care of Fee. JUST GO!!" shouted Wrath as he made a portal appear and entered the dark realm.

Ben let some tears fall down his face. His whole family was separated. He had to flee. He teleported out of the area and Robotnik started to attack. Many were against him. Some fled while others were captured and robotized. Some of the rich were against him but were worried about what would happen. Others were glad that there was someone who was going to bring order to there planet. Ben watched from a high mountain as the events unfolded. Ben then did the rarest thing he ever did. He took off his sunglasses and cried. He lost his family, home, and everything that had meaning to him again. He never wanted to go through this again. It was bad enough he lost everything when he was 6. He didn't know what to do. Ben then got an idea. He whipped his bluish-green eyes and placed his sunglasses back on.

"I will return and kill you Robotnik. Once I acquire the powers of the Chaos Crystals, your life is mine," was all he said before he turned around and walked off.

He didn't know when he'd be back. All he needed was some time. He hoped the others would grow stronger on there journeys. He knew that his precise little girl was safe from harm. He knew his friends were safe as well. He teleported them to places that Robotnik would never look so he knew they could train. Ben's journey started now as well as everyone else's.

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm**

Fee was on her knees and crying her eyes out while Wrath tried to calm her down. He knew this would happen. He soon calmed Fee down and took her to his castle.

"If you may remember Fee, your father told you about a great warrior that would come from the future and stop Robotnik. I know who the warrior is," said Wrath as he walked down a hallway.

Fee sniffled and asked, "Who is it? Is it daddy?"

Wrath shook his head and answered, "No Fee. The warrior is…..you."

Fee couldn't believe what she just heard. She was the warrior! She wanted to know how she was going to fix it all.

"How will I stop him?" asked Fee.

Wrath sighed and said, "Your father built a time machine for you to travel in. You need to train and stop Robotnik before you undo all the damage he caused. Your father gave me a little something. If you say 'Rea-revito', you'll undo the robotizer effects. There is a helpful side affect. You'll be immune to the robotizers affects."

He handed her the light gold diamond that Ben gave him awhile back and Fee placed it in her left palm. They went to the training room and Wrath taught her ice spells.

**Later that night**

Fee fell asleep during training and Wrath laughed. He picked her up, teleported to her room, and put her to bed. Wrath then decided to warn Robotnik about something. He made a portal appear and walked through it.

**Down at Robotnik's fortress**

Eggman, Sleet, Dingo, Bloody Ben, and Robotnik were having a toast to celebrate there victory. They were the rulers of Mobius now! They were enjoying there drinks until Wrath appeared.

"What do you want?" asked Robotnik in a demanding tone.

Wrath caught him in a bubble of shadow magic, brought his face to his and said, "I have a warning. If you don't change your ways, you will die. A warrior of great strength will come and tear down your empire. The warrior will also travel back in time and prevent the damage you caused. This is your only warning."

Wrath made the bubble disappear and Robotnik said, "That is just a bunch of hog wash. I don't believe a word you said."

Wrath made a portal appear and before he walked through, he said, "You have been warned Robotnik."

He walked through and sighed. His warning was ignored and Robotnik's fate was sealed.

**30 years later**

A Swatbot factory was working full force in a valley. Fee was looking over it while she stood on a cliff. She has changed over the past 30 years. She wasn't a shy little Dragtion girl anymore. She was a rough and tough ice master that didn't take lip. She usually had a serious look on her face. She no longer wore that old dress. She wore a white sleeveless top and pair of pink shorts. She was a lot taller as well. On her right arm was a tattoo. It looked like her father's staff with a pink ribbon around it and it said 'father' on it. She never forgot that day when her family and friends left. She was hungry. Not for food, but for……REVENAGE!!

"This should be fun," said Fee as she jumped off the cliff and flew towards the factory.

She blasted the doors down and flew in. The Swatbots fired at her but she dodged them all and destroyed them. She blasted random parts of the factory and Swatbots. She learned how to use the bubble spell her father used 30 years ago. She put it to good use by gathering anyone who was robotized and teleported them out of the factory. She then decided to use the strongest ice spell she knew.

"CHAOS BLIZZARD!!" shouted Fee as a huge blizzard appeared.

It swept across the factory and froze everything in sight. Before she did, she teleported everyone that was robotized out of the factory before she used it so they would be safe from harm. Soon the whole factory was frozen over. She flew out and snapped her fingers. All the ice exploded as did the factory. She flew over to where all the robotized people were.

"Rea-revito," said Fee as gold dust covered them all.

Soon they were all flesh and blood again. They cheered and thanked her. Wrath appeared and made a portal appear and told them if they wanted to join the resistance, they had to enter it. They nodded and entered. The strange thing was that Wrath still looked the same.

"That was an amazing job Fee. Well done," said Wrath as he clapped his hands.

Fee crossed her arms and said, "It was nothing. We better grab all this scrap iron to put it to better use."

Wrath nodded and made a portal appear above where the factory once stood. The portal sucked in all the metal in seconds. When it was all gone, Wrath made the portal disappear.

"I hope we find more members of the resistance soon. I doubt we can take him down ourselves," said Fee.

Wrath nodded and said, "True. I know where the last of the resistance is hiding at. Unfortunately, so does Bloody Ben."

Fee shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it. Just give me the location and I'll take care of the rest."

Wrath nodded and handed her a piece of paper. She looked it over and knew the exact location. She put it in her pocket and flew off.

**Meanwhile**

Bloody Ben was running to the throne room where Robotnik, Eggman, Sleet, and Dingo were relaxing in there thrones. Sleet and Dingo didn't change much. Robotnik and Eggman did. There mustaches were grey and they were wrinklier. Bloody Ben didn't change at all. He was holding a note in his right hand when he burst in the throne room.

"I have horrible news. A Swatbot factory was destroyed and the metal was taken. The strange thing was that it was completely frozen over when it was destroyed," said Bloody Ben.

Robotnik jumped up and said, "You can't be serious! How could they freeze a whole factory in mere seconds like that? The only one who could do that is that little dragon girl I almost robotized 30 years ago."

Bloody Ben sighed and said, "It was her. She has grown stronger thanks to the help of Wrath. I do have some good news. I found the last members of the resistance! If I may have your permission my lord, I'll lead a Swatbot army and take them all!"

Robotnik thought about it for a bit and said, "Alright then Bloody Ben. Take as many Swatbots as you need. Make sure to bring the resistance to me so they can be robotized."

Bloody Ben bowed and said, "Yes my lord. I'll make sure they come alive and well."

They all started to laugh evilly. Bloody Ben walked off and got a huge amount of Swatbots. He then led them outside and they marched towards where the last of the resistance was.

**Back to Fee**

Fee reached the location and told everyone about what was happening. They all thought she was crazy or something until Bloody Ben blew down a wall and the Swatbots started grabbing everyone.

"I'm going to have some fun," said a voice from behind.

A blue blur started attacking Swatbots. Then there was someone playing some drums while the ground shook and Swatbots were falling down cracks. A pink twister soon appeared and started taking down Swatbots like the blur. All the chaos stopped and Fee couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of the wrecked Swatbots was Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Amy, and little Ruby. Well, Ruby wasn't so little anymore. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic looked the same except they were taller. Aleena kept all her looks. Amy wore a pink t-shirt and blue shorts with a pink bandana around her neck. Her quills were longer too. Ruby looked like her mom in looks but she wore black clothes and a blue headband.

"It's nice to see you all again," said Fee in a happy way.

Sonic nodded and said, "It's been quite a few years hasn't? I guess we weren't the only ones training."

"I bet she got training from Wrath," said Sonia as she studied her.

"What makes you think that?" asked Manic as he looked at his sister.

Aleena pointed at Fee's tattoo and said, "I think it's because of that tattoo."

"I guess you couldn't forget about your dad huh?" asked Amy.

Ruby shook her head and said, "I doubt she'd want to forget him."

"Look out Mr. Sonic!" shouted a familiar voice from behind.

Sonic looked behind and saw a Swatbot about to shoot his head off. A rabbit in some multicolored armor kicked it and destroyed it.

"Well, it appears that Cream isn't so helpless any more," said Fee as she crossed her arms.

Cream nodded and said, "All that training really paid off."

"I told you to wait up!" shouted another rabbit in the same body armor while she flew in and carried Vanilla.

Cream scratched the back of her head and said, "Sorry about that sis. I was worried about them."

Lily groaned and said, "Maybe you need your ears cleaned."

"Girls! Please stop fighting already," said Vanilla.

Both girls apologized and a Swatbot appeared behind them. Then a familiar blue plane flew down and shot the Swatbot along with a few others. The plane landed nearby and 3 figures came down. It was Tails, Cosmo, and Knuckles. Tails and Knuckles only grew taller but Cosmo grew and she looked different. She no longer had that red gem on her and she had flowers on the sides of her head.

"Boy I'm glad to see you Tails, Cosmo, and Knuckles," said Fee as she smiled.

"I guess we made it just in time," said Tails as he admired his work.

"You always know how to make an entrance," said Cosmo as she giggled.

Knuckles looked around and said, "It looks like a lot of fighting happened here."

"I wish you saved some for me," said a voice inside the building.

They all looked and saw Shadow and Rouge. Shadow was taller but Rouge didn't change a bit.

"Sorry about that Shadow," said Fee as she got a good look at him.

"I really wanted to take some down," said Shadow as he looked around.

"Maybe some more will come," said Rough as she tried to cheer him up.

Soon Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola entered. They still looked the same.

"I guess the princess knows how to throw a party," said Slyako as he looked around.

"All that matters is that she's safe," said Bruce as he crossed his arms.

"At least she knows how to have some fun," said Nictola as she giggled.

"Is that my little princess?" asked a voice from behind The Big 3. (Note: That's the nickname of the group because there the strongest guards.)

They moved a bit and Fee saw Julia. Julia still looked the same and wore the same clothes. Fee ran up to her and started to hug her. Julia hugged Fee back.

"I'm so happy to see you again," said Fee as tears fell down her face.

"I missed you too my little princess," said Julia as she hugged her daughter after she thought was an eternity.

"What a touching moment we have here," said Blaze as she walked pass the destroyed Swatbots.

"Leave them alone Blaze. They haven't seen each other in over 30 years," said Silver as he joined her.

The only thing that changed about them was there size.

"That is pathetic! I'm going to kill you first!" shouted Bloody Ben as he readied his whip.

When Fee saw him, it was too late. He whipped his whip and got her. Well, his would have if his blow wasn't blocked.

"I don't believe it! You're still alive!" shouted Bloody Ben as he pulled back his whip.

The thing that blocked Bloody Ben's whip was a familiar staff. It was Ben's staff and standing right there was Ben. He didn't change in looks over the years.

"I guess you never learn. You must suffer now!" shouted Ben as he made his staff into a sword.

Bloody Ben ran off with the remaining Swatbots. Ben turned his staff back to normal and put it away. He turned around and hugged his daughter and wife. He was just so happy. He told them that Robotnik got to Charmy, Vector, and Espio so they couldn't join. Ben made a portal appear and told the resistance they would be safer there. They went in and so did the Sonic gang. Wrath greeted them all and showed them to there rooms. They changed and went to bed. They had a long way to go before Robotnik was gone.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I would have posted this earlier but, I had to go somewhere. This story won't affect my other Sonic the Hedgehog story. I probably won't update unless it's the weekend or when I get a day off from school. Please send a review. Also, this story might only be 10 chapters long. I won't check for mistakes because I'm tired and I don't want everyone telling me about my spelling/grammer problems.


	2. memories

The rise of Robotnik

The Bowser Monster: I decided to work on this when I can. This is about what some of the gang did before they met up again. There is a really sad part about Cream. A few things might be disgusting. You have been warned. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Everyone gathered around a table in Wrath's castle. They decided to talk about what happened on there journeys. Some of them had things they didn't want to share. But where's the fun in that?

"So, what did you do on your journey Sonic and Amy?" asked Knuckles as he looked at the married couple.

Amy got a smile on her face and said, "Well…."

_Flashback_

It was late at night. Sonic and Amy were in a new home that was given to them by the mayor. (Note: It was a different town.) They were kissing in bed and that was it. They kept kissing until they heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" asked a 3 year old Ruby from the door way.

Sonic and Amy stopped kissing and looked at there daughter. Her face was pale and she dropped her teddy bear. They didn't know what was wrong. They noticed that her eyes were drained of happiness and filled with worry. Amy got out of bed and picked up Ruby whose face stayed the same. Amy hugged her and Ruby felt the silk of Amy's light blue pajamas on her face. That usually made her feel better but she wasn't moving. Amy walked down to the kitchen and put Ruby in a high chair. Amy grabbed her right hand and sat down next to her.

Amy sighed and said, "There's nothing wrong Ruby. Everything's going to be okay."

Ruby turned to her mom and said, "I didn't want to see you and daddy doing that."

Amy said, "It's alright if you see us kissing honey. Lot's of mommies and daddies kiss like that. There's nothing wrong with it."

Ruby shook her head and said, "I meant something else."

Amy got a confused look on her face and asked, "What do you mean honey?"

Ruby whispered it in her ear and Amy gasped. Some one told her about THAT! (I'd rather not say what it is.) The question was who told her.

"Who told you this?" asked Amy with a bit of anger in her voice.

Ruby answered, "Uncle Manic told me everything."

Amy growled and walked off. The next thing that happened was Manic was crying in pain and fighting sounds came from his room. Amy came back into the kitchen and dusted her hands. Ruby was worried about what would happen next. Amy grabbed her and she cried. Amy hugged her, stroked her quills, and tried to calm her down.

"SSHHHHH! It's alright honey. SSSHHHHH! Mommy's not mad at you. SSSHHHHHH! Everything's going to be okay," said Amy in a calming voice as she stroked her daughters' quills.

Ruby soon stopped crying and hugged her mom. She asked if she could sleep with her tonight. Amy giggled and said it was alright. Amy carried her to her room and explained everything to Sonic. He nodded as Amy got into bed. She decided to sleep on top of the blankets tonight. Ruby climbed on and fell asleep. Amy giggled, kissed Ruby, covered her up, and fell asleep.

**The next day**

Amy let out a yawn and stretched. She looked down and saw that Ruby was still sleeping on her stomach. Amy laughed at her silly little girl. She grabbed Ruby and walked down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. She wasn't surprised that almost everyone was down there before her. The only one that was missing was Manic.

"Where's Manic at? He's usually one of the first ones down," said Aleena as she looked around.

Sonic gulped and said, "Maybe he wants to sleep in today."

Manic came in the kitchen with a hand on his head, a black eye, and a few bruises. Everyone except Amy and Ruby gasped at how Manic looked. All Amy did was smile at her work.

"What happened to you?" asked Sonia.

Manic groaned and said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

He sat down and everyone ate there breakfast. Ruby woke up and laughed at her uncle. She thought he looked funny after what Amy did. She started to eat her breakfast and giggled between bites at Manic.

_End flashback_

Everyone but Manic was laughing. He was angry that Amy told them about that. He slammed his fist and everyone stopped laughing. He growled and clenched his teeth.

"I bet Cream and Cheese had funnier adventures," said Manic as he tried to calm down.

Cream immediately started crying. Vanilla was trying to calm her down. Manic didn't know what was wrong with her. Lily tried to calm her sister down and shot a glare at Manic.

"Thanks a lot jerk! I hope you're happy!" said Lily as she got back t trying to calm her big sister down.

Manic got a confused look on his face and asked, "What happened to her?"

Lily sighed and said, "I'll explain what happened." (WARNING!! Sad part coming up. WARNING!!)

_Flashback_

Cream, Vanilla, and Lily were resting in Chao Springs. It was a peaceful little town where Chaos could roam free. They allowed this because there Chao gardens among the city. It was a forest like town. There was barely any crime around Chao Springs. The only trouble came outside of town. There was a place for people to train. Robotnik didn't strike because he knew that the people were very strong and very few resistance members were there. Vanilla, Cream, and Lily were having a picnic at a Chao garden while Cheese was with the other Chaos. Cream was now 11 years old and Lily was 5 years old. Cheese even learned how to say a few words. They were relaxing until the sounds of motorcycles came through the town. They were getting closer to where Cream and her family were. A wolf with biker clothes and black sunglasses rode in.

"You better hand over your money before I get nasty," said the wolf as he pulled out his gun.

Vanilla shook her head and said, "We honestly don't have any money on us."

The wolf growled and said, "One of you is going to die now!"

He aimed his gun at Cream and fired. He almost shot Cream but Cheese blocked the bullet. He lay on the ground and held where the bullet entered his body. The police arrested the wolf and Cream picked up Cheese while tears fell down her face. She didn't want her little friend to die but, the nearest hospital was 2 blocks away.

"Cheese…did…good," was what he said with last breath.

"Please don't die Cheese. I could never replace you," said Cream as she cried.

It didn't matter. Cheese was gone forever. Cream cried even harder and Vanilla tried to calm her down. Lily tried to do her best too. It wouldn't matter. Cream wasn't going to forget what happened or the happiness Cheese brought her.

"I think we should burry him," said Lily.

Cream nodded and Vanilla ran home to get a shovel, a shoe box, and something to mark the grave. She came back 5 minutes later with all the items in hand. They put Cheese in a box, dug a hole, put the box in the hole, and filled the hole. Vanilla put up a small tombstone that said, 'Here lies Cheese the Chao. He gave his life to save his owner.' Vanilla hugged Cream and she cried her eyes out. They walked home and Cream ran straight to her room and slammed the door. Vanilla called Cream's teacher and explained why Cream wouldn't appear for training for a while.

_End Flashback_

"I had no idea what happened to him. I'm sorry I mentioned it," said Manic as his head hung low.

"It's alright Manic. You didn't know about it," said Vanilla as she calmed Cream down.

"I wonder what Tails and Cosmo did," said Shadow.

"I think we better stop before something really bad is mentioned," said Rouge.

"I do remember what happened on my 16th birthday," said Fee.

"I would like to hear what happened," asked Julia as she put her hands together.

Fee giggled and said, "Here's what happened…"

_Flashback_

Fee was putting on the outfit she wears today. She didn't remember it was her birthday today. She was serious about getting back at Robotnik and didn't remember things like that. Wrath knew it was her birthday today. He gathered a few members of the resistance and told them. Wrath warned that if they told her, they would be in huge trouble. He would regret telling them because 2 of them had plains to ruin the party. They were John the rabbit and Bill the cat. Fee was looking in the kitchen for breakfast.

"I wonder what I should eat?" asked Fee as she looked around.

She then smelled something good. She thought it was baby boiled Kyro Eggs. It was her favorite food. She loved to eat those undeveloped lizards. (Told you there were gross parts.) She followed her nose and found about 30 eggs stacked up next to Reaptoal sauce next to it. (Reaptoal sauce is made from Reaptoal peppers and it's a great dipping sauce.) She licked her lips and saw a note that Wrath made them all for her.

"I better not let them go to waste. Good thing I can eat at least 30 of them," said Fee as she licked her lips and rubbed her hands together.

She sat down and opened an egg. She dipped the lizard in the sauce and swallowed it whole. She kept eating them until they were all gone. She then started to feel sleepy. She tried to walk but she passed out. Wrath walked in and chuckled.

"Good thing I put a Reab herb in the sauce. She'll never know what happening," said Wrath as he picked her up and carried her to a couch. (A Reab herb is used as a strong knockout drug. The victim won't wake up for 30 minutes. No matter what happens.)

He laid her down and went off to the room where the party was getting set up. Wrath helped put up the decorations and carried the presents to the table. The party looked perfect. Balloons were tied to the chairs. A banner said, 'Happy 16th birthday Fee.' There were pink streamers along the ceiling. A birthday cake was sitting on the table. Wrath left to keep his eyes on Fee. He didn't know the 2 pranksters were planning to ruin the party. They were wearing gas mask and pulled out sleeping gas bombs. They set them off and everyone was out cold. They grinned evilly and removed there gas mask when the smoke cleared. It was only a matter of time.

30 minutes

Fee was waking up. Wrath put a blindfold on her and led her to the room with the party. When he got there, the lights were off and Fee removed the blindfold. Wrath turned on the lights and wished he didn't. All the balloons were popped. The banner was ripped. The streamers were gone and the cake was eaten. The 2 pranksters were laughing there heads off with traces of the cake on there faces. Wrath was outraged. Fee was really upset. She let out a cry and froze the party over. Luckily she only froze the party and not the people. She ran off to her room crying. She couldn't believe that this happened for the 3rd year in a row. Wrath grabbed the 2 in shadow bubbles and pulled them to his face.

"You 2 are going to clean this mess up and I'll think of a good punishment for you 2. Now get to work!" shouted Wrath as he popped the bubbles after he finished his sentence.

He unfroze everything and everyone woke up. He said the party was canceled and they left. The 2 boys who ruined it knew they were in for a world of pain. Wrath was serious about this and he got extremely angry if someone ruined something he was serious about. He walked down to Fee's room and heard her crying.

"Fee?" asked Wrath as he knocked. "I know your there Fee."

Wrath knocked again and still didn't get a response. He knocked again and got a response this time.

"GO AWAY!!" shouted Fee as she went back to crying.

Wrath shook his head and tried to open the door but it was locked. Wrath made a finger on his right hand open and reveled a key. He unlocked the door and entered. He saw Fee sitting on her bed. Her head was on her knees and she was still crying. Wrath walked up to her, sat on her bed, and tried to calm her down. She soon calmed down and she hugged Wrath. She needed a hug badly.

"There, there Fee. Everything's going to be alright. I promise those boys will get what they deserve," said Wrath as he patted her on the back.

Fee sniffled and said, "I just want those boys to suffer for the 3 birthdays they ruined for me. I can't stand it."

Wrath got an evil smile on his face. He got up and walked away. He walked to where the boys were.

"Alright John and Bill, I have a good punishment for you 2. You 2 are going to be Fee's servants for the next 3 weeks. One week for every birthday you ruined for her," said Wrath as he smiled.

They couldn't believe what they heard. They sighed and went to her room. They told her that they were her servants for the next 3 weeks. She got an evil smile on her face. She told them to give her a foot massage. They sighed and knew this was going to be a long 3 weeks.

_End flashback_

"That was a great 3 weeks. Wrath made that a punishment for anyone who ruins my birthday. I really enjoy it when I have my own servants," said Fee as she remembered what it was like.

"You guys had some crazy and sad things happen to you. I'd rather not talk about what happened to me," said Ben.

The others nodded in agreement. Wrath barged right through the doors and he was breathing hard. Everyone quickly turned to him.

"What's wrong Wrath?" asked Rouge.

Wrath caught his breath and said, "ROBOTNIK GOT AN ELEMENTAL TABLET!!"

"What's an elemental tablet?" asked Nictola.

"Your asking the wrong guy," answered Slyako.

"I may have lived for 130 years but, I never heard of that before," said Bruce as he shook his head.

"Can someone tell me what they are," said Shadow an annoyed tone.

Ben sighed and said, "They list all the strengths and weaknesses of an element. If he gets the right one, then were done for."

Fee stood up and said, "I'll retrieve the tablet. I want to find Vector, Espio, and Charmy as well. Besides that, I've wanted to explore his fortress for a long time."

The others decided to not argue with her. She went to her room for a special camouflage suite and some gear. She put the gear in a silver colored backpack and put on a white jump suite. Wrath made a portal appear and Fee walked through it. She appeared in front of his fortress. She crouched down and jumped up. She clung onto a wall and reached a window. She made an icicle appear on her finger and cut a hole in the glass. She pushed the glass and grabbed the glass before it hit the floor. She pushed a button on her right wrist and became invisible. Even the backpack became invisible with the suite. She snuck around for a bit before she reached his main office.

'Now where would he hide a tablet?' thought Fee as she looked around.

She soon found a safe. She pulled out a device from her backpack and put on the safe. She pressed a button and the device started to crack the safe. She soon heard footsteps. A robotized Vector, Espio, and Charmy entered the room. Fee used the bubble spell and got them outside but, she forgot that the spell wasn't invisible so the alarms went off. She noticed the safe was open. She grabbed the device and saw the tablet. She took it and started to run. Some Swatbots got in her path but she destroyed them. She used the bubble spell to send anyone who was robotized outside of the fortress. She came out the same way she came in. Someone trapped her in a bubble and she was teleported somewhere.

* * *

"This is just stinking great. Now where am I?" asked Fee as she looked around.

She noticed it looked like her old home before the whole thing began. The bubble vanished and she landed on her rear end. Ben helped her up as she rubbed her sore spot. She reached into her backpack and handed him the tablet. They walked to the dinging room and Ben told her that this was there new base and that he cured everyone who was sent out of the fortress. She noticed that it was like time never touched it. It was clean and looked new.

"Why is this old place still the same?" asked Fee as she looked around.

Ben chuckled and answered, "The work robots kept things like the way they were. I'm glad they did."

They reached the dinging room and the whole gang was there. What really surprised Fee was how Vector, Espio, and Charmy looked. They didn't look any older. Ben said that they were caught 3 weeks after they were separated. Fee and Ben sat down at the table.

"What does it say?" asked Vector.

"I hope it's helpful," said Espio.

"I want to read it," said Charmy as he tried to grab it.

Vector grabbed him and held him back. Ben looked at it and saw that it was written in Dragtion language. He read it over a few times and started to laugh his head off.

"What's so funny dad?" asked Fee as she looked at Ben.

Ben caught his breath and answered, "This is a nature element tablet! It's completely useless to them!"

Everyone soon joined on his laughing fit. They couldn't believe that they got worked up over a nature element tablet. They decided to relax for awhile. Ben made special cameras to spy on Robotnik so they know when he's up to something.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I hope you're happy because I had to give up 3 days of my life to type this!! I had a lot of things to do so that's why it took so long. I probably won't start the next chapter for awhile. I need to watch Sonic Underground on Youtube until I find out more about the 'Sonic tonic' from one episode. Please review and if you know some things from that episode, please tell me.


	3. Sonic Tonic

The rise of Robotnik

The Bowser Monster: You people better watch episode 18 of Sonic Underground on Youtube before you read this. It's the one about Sonic Tonic. I based this chapter off of that episode. I'm going to make a few chapters based off Sonic Underground episodes when I find ones that I like. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Bloody Ben was cutting down trees in a beautiful garden. This was no ordinary garden. This was The Hanging Garden of Mobius. The same garden Aleena made before her children were born. It had every kind of plant found on the planet and a stream of water that kept going. Bloody Ben only wanted one tree.

"Are you sure it's here?" asked Eggman as he cut down another tree.

Bloody Ben sighed and answered, "Where else would it be? This is the only place I can find it. Your brother found it here before and I can find it myself."

Eggman shook his head. He didn't believe there was a tree that could make you as fast as Sonic.

"STOP!! There it is! It's the Veloco Tree! Just what the doctor ordered," said Bloody Ben as he rubbed his hands together.

They immediately stopped working and saw what appeared to be a palm tree. It had weird yellow berries on it. Bloody Ben made a Swatbot yank the tree up from the ground. Roots and all but it had to be in one piece. He loaded it onto a ship and they flew off.

**Later at the fortress**

Bloody Ben made Sleet, Dingo, Eggman, and Robotnik gather in his lab for the reveling of his new invention. Bloody Ben was standing next to a table with a white cloth on it.

"I want you to behold my newest invention. The Super Sonic Tonic!" said Bloody Ben as he pulled the cloth.

All he reviled was a beaker full of a bright yellow liquid. It didn't even look like much.

"How's a liquid going to help us?" asked Sleet in an annoyed tone.

Bloody Ben answered, "I need a genie pig to test it. Then I'll tell you what it does."

He then poured a small amount into a tiny cup.

"I'll try it if it tastes really yummy," said Dingo as he grabbed the cup.

Bloody Ben growled and said, "You pour it on your feet dumbbell."

Dingo did as he was told and said, "It feels weird between my toes."

Sleet asked, "Won't he grow fast like a Veloco tree?"

Bloody Ben asked, "Is Dingo a plant?"

Sleet answered, "No, but he's as smart as one." (I took that joke form the episode.)

Dingo started to move like a jackhammer. Bloody Ben grabbed Eggman and Robotnik and hid behind a special wall. Sleet followed them. Soon Dingo stopped shacking.

"I want you to wear this at all times. I don't know what the side effect is. This will help remove the Super Sonic Tonic," said Bloody Ben as he handed Dingo a silver bracelet.

Dingo put it on and asked, "What does the Super Sonic Tonic do anyway?"

Bloody Ben sighed and said, "Run to the other end of the room and back here to see what it does."

Dingo shrugged and ran to the other end of the room and back like he was told to. The difference was he was faster than Sonic! Sleet, Dingo, Eggman, and Robotnik clapped for Bloody Ben's achievement as he bowed. He told Sleet to pour some on his feet as well and he handed his a bracelet like the one he gave Dingo. Sleet nodded and did as he was told.

"They think were hiding something at this location. Go there and set the trap. We'll have them all in no time," said Bloody Ben as he pointed at a location on a map.

Sleet and Dingo nodded and ran off. Dingo ran through a wall. Sleet went through the hole he made. Eggman told the Swatbots to fix the hole. When Sleet and Dingo reached the place where they were supposed to set the trap, Sleet pulled out his remote and turned Dingo into something to find Swatbots because that's where the gang is supposed to look.

**Down at Ben's place**

"I got the location dad," said Ruby as she pressed a button on a small device.

Cosmo looked and said, "I guess that's where he's setting up his new lab."

Vanilla walked in and said, "I heard that he's working on a new kind of robotizer there."

"That isn't a good thing to us," said Shadow as he shook his head.

Sonic looked and said, "I'll go check it out. It could be a trap."

"I believe it is Sonic," said Wrath as he walked in.

When the others saw him, they were shocked. He was taller and wore black armor. They asked what happened and he told them that he decided to let himself age a bit. They couldn't believe what he looked like. Sonic said he had some business to take care of. He ran off to the location and found the device.

'Where is everyone?' thought Sonic as he looked through the device.

He looked through the sky and didn't see a thing. He knew something was fishy. If there was a lab being built, where were the Swatbots? Sleet was hiding in the shadows when he pulled out his remote and turned Dingo back to normal. Dingo grabbed Sonic before he had a chance to escape.

"Let's take him to be robotized back at base Sleet," said Dingo as he kept a strong hold on Sonic.

Sonic smirked and said, "It takes more than you to hold me."

Sonic then started to spin his feet and kicked Dingo many times until he let him go. Sonic then made a run for it but Sleet ran in front of him and knocked him down. Dingo tied him in chains and Sleet turned Dingo into a steel ball. Sleet called a ship and got on with Sonic getting carried in by a Swatbot.

**Down at the fortress**

"What took you 2 so long?" asked Bloody Ben as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Sleet changed Dingo back to normal and said, "It took awhile because it isn't easy to carry a ball and chain everywhere."

Bloody Ben sighed and said, "Let's talk about the payment in the next room."

They walked off to another room while Dingo was guarding Sonic. Sonic then got an idea.

"You know Dingo, I bet they are talking about getting rid of you so Sleet will get your half of the reward," said Sonic.

"I'm not that dumb you know. I can see right thr-OH!" said Dingo but before he could finish his sentence, he started to move like a jackhammer again.

When he stopped, his feet started growing bigger. It even destroyed his shoes. Sonic couldn't help but laugh at Dingo. He looked like a clown shoe model. Dingo tried to go ask what was wrong but he tripped over his own 2 feet. Sonic spun out of the chains and ran towards the lab where the Super Sonic Tonic was. Bloody Ben and Sleet were talking about the reward money in the other room.

"So if I get rid of Dingo, I get his half right?" asked Dingo.

Bloody Ben thought about it and answered, "I'll give you half of his half. That way everyone except Dingo wins."

Sleet said, "WHAT!? I demand his half!"

Bloody Ben slammed his fist and said, "Nobody demands anything from me!!"

Sleet then started to go through the same thing Dingo did. Bloody Ben laughed at how Sleet looked.

"I wonder if Dingo -gasp- Dingo's watching Sonic!" shouted Bloody Ben as he went to check on Dingo.

When he got to him, Sonic was gone. Bloody Ben told the Swatbots to find Sonic. Sonic soon found the Super Sonic Tonic.

"I guess dumb and dumber decided to use this stuff again," said Sonic as he grabbed the test tub.

He was about to run out until a Swatbot army blocked his path. Soon Knuckles was punching his way through the Swatbots.

"Sorry if were late. We had a little trouble getting here," said Knuckles as he took out another Swatbot.

Sonic said, "We better get out of here before it's too late."

Knuckles nodded and they ran for it. Tails was sitting in the Tornado. He was tapping his fingers while waiting for Knuckles and Sonic.

"Took you long enough," said Tails as he started the plane.

"It took a long time because of the security there. I got something I'd better show to Ben," said Sonic as he jumped up on the wing.

Knuckles got into the other seat and they flew off. Bloody Ben was outraged. He needed to study it more and now the only sample was gone. He grabbed the destroyed Swatbots and put them into what he called The Scrap Yard. He then went back to check on Sleet and Dingo.

"The only reason that you can run faster than Sonic is because the Super Sonic Tonic was a modified version of the one you used. It takes a longer time to sweet out unless you're exposed to extreme amounts of heat. That's what the bracelets are for. Press that button right there," explained Bloody Ben as he pointed at a red button on there bracelets.

Sleet and Dingo pressed the button and started to sweet rivers. Soon there feet started to shrink. Bloody Ben said they need to get another Veloco tree to make more Super Sonic Tonic. He gathered some Swatbots and called Robotnik and explained the problem to him.

**Down at Ben's place**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles were getting off the plane when Amy, Rouge, and Cream entered the garage. Amy immediately gave Sonic a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Sonic, I'm glad your safe," said Amy as she started to kiss him like mad.

"I'm not a kissing booth you know," said Sonic as he tried to break free.

"What happened anyway?" asked Cream.

Tails answered, "It appears that the lab was a false lead."

Knuckles shrugged and said, "At least Sonic got the real thing they've been working on lately."

Amy let go and Sonic said, "I think he's been working on the Sonic Tonic again. It allows you to run as fast as I can. The strange thing is that Sleet and Dingo were faster than me. We better take it to Ben for analyses."

The others nodded and walked to Ben's lab. On there way, 4 Swatbots blocked there path.

"Priority 1, hedgehog," said one of the Swatbot as it readied its gun.

Sonic tried to attack it but nothing happened. Vector, Charmy, and Espio were walking down the hall until they saw the Swatbot

"How'd 4 Swatbots get in here?" asked Vector as he saw the Swatbots.

"I don't know how Vector," answered Espio as he pulled out one of his stars.

"I want to fight them!" shouted Charmy as he flew straight for one.

Vector and Espio shrugged and tried to attack but nothing was working on the Swatbots. Soon one of them opened in the back and Fee came out. Soon the other 3 did the same and Bruce, Nictola, and Slyako came out.

"Sorry about that everyone. We were testing my dad's new Swatbot suites out. It appears they work fine," said Fee as she looked at one of them.

Bruce looked and said, "These will come in handy when we need to sneak in."

"At least anyone can get used to the controls in seconds," said Slyako.

Nictola nodded and said, "They are also very strong and light weight."

Julia walked in and said, "I guess that's what he needed all the scrap for."

Sonic groaned and said, "We need to get to the lab. We have something for Ben to look at."

Julia nodded and took them to Ben's lab. They went in and saw more Swatbot suites. Ben was working on one and didn't notice them.

He shut a hatch and asked, "What do you need?"

Ben whipped his forehead and Sonic answered, "I need you to look at this. It's called Super Sonic Tonic. It made Sleet and Dingo run faster than me."

Sonic pulled out the test tub and handed it to Ben. Ben walked over to his computer and put the test tub on a stand. The computer started to scan it and the screen was showing many things at once.

"It looks like everything went according to plain," said Ben as he typed a few things.

Bruce scratched his head and asked, "What plain are you talking about?"

Sonic shook his head and answered, "Ben found out about the Super Sonic Tonic before Bloody Ben made it. He knew the lab was a trap so we used it to our advantage. I could get the Tonic and get out if I had some help."

Fee said, "Oh, now I get it. Dad knew he was making it so Sonic played along with there trap and Tails and Knuckles could help him escape. That's why dad never lost a battle because he could out think a super computer at a strategy."

Julia nodded in agreement. Ben soon found out that the main ingredient was the Veloco tree. Sonic decided to gather the others and say where they should go. Ben said he'd meet them later. He had to check something from one of his books. After everyone other than Sonic left, he took the Tonic.

'I better use this to fix the garden,' thought Sonic as he ran out.

Everyone gathered into the van and drove off. It would be a long time before they reached The Hanging Gardens of Mobius.

**Later that night**

"MANIC!! YOU BLEW OUT THE TIRE!!" shouted Sonia who was rudely wakened up by the fact Manic blew out a tire because of a pot hole.

Manic asked, "How was I supposed to know where the pothole is?"

Lily shook her head and said, "I think Sonic, Shadow, and Wrath should look ahead for enemy troops."

Sonic, Shadow, and Wrath nodded before running off. Manic soon saw the Super Sonic Tonic that Sonic left. Manic got a huge grin on his face.

"Check it out! It's the Super Sonic Tonic! We can catch up to them and kick butt," said Manic.

Aleena shook her head and said, "I don't want to use something like that. We don't know the side effects."

Vanilla, Espio, Vector, and Charmy nodded in agreement with Aleena. Manic shrugged and everyone else gathered around him. He poured it at there feet but left enough for Ben to study. They had to wait until morning for Sonic, Shadow, and Wrath to come back.

**The next day**

Sonic, Shadow, and Wrath came running back and were surprised that everyone but Aleena, Vanilla, Vector, Charmy, and Espio were standing outside the van.

"What took you so long?" asked Blaze.

Sonic sighed and answered, "We were attacked. Just get the van fixed and we'll scout ahead."

Silver laughed and said, "You got that backwards. We'll scout ahead while you 3 change the tire."

They didn't understand what they meant until they took off running. Sonic then got the idea. He left the Super Sonic Tonic and they used it. Sonic fixed the tire and they drove off.

"Nice job faker. You left the Sonic Tonic behind and they used it. Real smart of you," said Shadow in an annoyed tone.

Sonic growled and said, "You better shut-up before I kick your can. I didn't think they would use it. Especially Sonia and Manic after what happened last time they used it."

"I can't believe that you took it Sonic," said a voice.

Ben soon appeared and Sonic said he wanted to fix the garden. Ben said he could fix it even without the Super Sonic Tonic. When they got there, everyone who used it had huge feet. Ben was surprised there shoes were still intact. They couldn't even stand.

"This is way too easy," said Bloody Ben as he pulled out his whip.

Ben grabbed what was left of the Super Sonic Tonic and went to where the stream started. He threw the Tonic in and the water turned yellow. Soon, all the plants started to grow extremely fast. Sonic, Shadow, and Wrath gathered everyone and took them to the van while Ben took out the Swatbots.

"We better leave before it's too late," said Bloody Ben as he boarded his ship.

A few Swatbots got on but the rest were destroyed by the plants. Ben teleported to the van and teleported the van back home.

"How do we remove this stuff?" asked Sonia as she tripped.

Ben smiled and answered, "You have to sweet it out. It takes a lot of sweet to get the Super Sonic Tonic out of your bodies."

They didn't like where this was going.

* * *

Everyone other than Sonic, Shadow, Wrath, Vanilla, Aleena, Charmy, Espio, and Vector was in a room full of heat lamps. They were wrapped in blankets and they were fat. Ben used a spell to make them fat so they would sweet faster. Soon all the Super Sonic Tonic was out of there bodies and Ben turned them back to normal.

"Next time you suggest that we use any kind of Sonic Tonic, keep me out," said Sonia as she walked out of the room.

Manic shrugged and followed his sister. Everyone who used it learned there lesson. Never use something if you don't know what it does.

Ben chuckled and thought, 'I doubt anyone is going to use any kind of Sonic Tonic in the future.'

He turned off the lamps and walked out. He knew that this was far from over.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I'm going to base the next few chapters from Sonic Underground episodes. I've found a few I like already. I need to find the one about the 'Sleepers' before I get started on the next chapter. Please send me a review.


	4. Sleepers

The rise of Robotnik

The Bowser Monster: Here is the next chapter. It's based from episode 36. Here's a little something you want to know. If you tried to watch episodes 15 and 33 of Sonic Underground and didn't see all of them, look for Chaos Spectre because he/she has both of them uploaded on Youtube. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Sonia was looking through a pair of binoculars at a power plant Robotnik built that had underground cables that went straight to his fortress. Even if someone cut off the main power supply, this plant would give it energy like a backup generator. The plant was heavily guarded. 2 guys were standing near a watch tower and had a pair of wire cutters. The plain was to disable the security system and set off some bombs to get his backup power offline so they could get into his fortress.

"Everyone had better be in position," said Sonia as she looked around.

"Don't worry about a thing Sonia. My dad can help if something goes wrong," said Fee as she placed more bombs on her belt.

These weren't the bombs Fee is supposed to be using. These bombs were experimental ones Ben was developing. Fee didn't know what they did or how powerful they were but, they weren't tested yet and Fee decided to give them a test run. The wires were cut and one of them waved.

"Alright Fee, now's your chance," said Sonia.

Fee nodded and flew into the plant. The security system on the outside was gone but, it wasn't on the inside. A blue blur ran past her and a lot of Swatbots were chasing it. The blur soon stopped and loaded a robotized person into a special transport carrier with other robotized people.

"Did you get everyone out Sonic?" asked Tails as he looked back at his friend from the cockpit.

Sonic nodded and answered, "Everyone that was robotized has been collected all thanks to your new radar. That really helped me find them. I wish someone took out the security system inside. I had to dodge a lot of Swatbots and I think some of them were following me."

"You better get out of there before Eggman comes," said Rouge through the radio.

Tails nodded and flew off. Fee was freezing any Swatbots that came her way. She then decided to freeze and place bombs at the same time. She flew around and placed bombs around the plant. She looked a map and saw that all the bombs were placed in the right places. She flew out to where Sonia was and saw a very annoyed Shadow who was tapping his foot.

"Why didn't you use the BOMBS?!" asked Shadow in an annoyed tone.

Cosmo picked up a box with an angry look on her face and said, "Now the whole mission is ruined because of you! Nice going there Fee."

"I think things went better than the plan," said Manic as he held an empty box.

On the box was a label that read, 'DANGER! Untested vaporizer bombs. Handle with care.' They couldn't believe what it said. Fee pulled out a small device and pressed the button on the top if it. The bombs in the power plant beeped and detonated. The whole power plant was completely vaporized. Robotnik couldn't rebuild his plant because the foundation was also vaporized. They loaded into there transport vessel and flew home.

"I guess everything went according to plan?" asked Cream as she flew the transport vessel.

Lily looked out the window and said, "I guess everything went better than what we planed."

**Meanwhile**

Robotnik was sitting in his throne and tapping his fingers impatiently while Bloody Ben held a piece of paper.

Bloody Ben cleared his throat and read, "The power plant was just vaporized and it's beyond repair."

Robotnik slammed his fist, jumped up and yelled, "I don't believe this!!"

Bloody Ben rolled his eyes and said, "I do have some good news. We have robotized 28 resistance members in the week!!"

Robotnik couldn't believe his ears. He got that many in one week. He didn't know how this was possible. He decided to ask how.

"How is this possible?" asked Robotnik.

Bloody Ben chuckled and answered, "I looked at some old files on your computer and found the blue prints for Sleepers. I even found the old trytraim mines and opened them back up. We have a few Sleepers left. We need to go to the trytraim mines to get more."

Robotnik nodded and decided to look at security footage. He hoped he could find what destroyed his power plant.

**Back at Ben's house**

Everyone was getting off the transport vessel and was face to face with an angry Ben. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

"Which one of you took my untested bombs on the mission?" asked Ben.

Fee sighed, walked up, and answered, "I took them dad. I had to use them or Robotnik would rebuild the power plant."

Ben smiled and said, "Well, they were tested and it appears that they work well. I usually would punish you but I'll make an exception in this case."

Fee hugged Ben and he was a little surprised but he hugged her back. Vanilla walked in and she had a worried look on her face. Fee saw this and stopped hugging Ben.

"I have some bad news. We just discovered that 28 resistance members have gone missing in the week. We don't know what's happening," said Vanilla as she sighed.

Ruby walked in and said, "The strange thing is that they've been vanishing without a trace. They've only vanished when there out- OH DANG!! MOM IS OUTSIDE LOOKING FOR WRATH!!"

Everyone gasped and Sonic ran outside. He was worried about Amy and he remembered that Aleena was with her.

**With Aleena and Amy**

Amy was carrying shopping bags while Aleena was looking for Wrath. Aleena soon saw a chilidog stand.

"I'm going to grab a few chilidogs for Sonic," said Aleena as she walked towards the stand.

Amy laughed and said, "That's one of the many things that haven't changed about my Sonic. He still loves chilidogs."

Amy walked towards the stand. A yellow dart with 4 tail fins and red markings locked onto Amy. It flew in front of her and shot out white gas. Amy soon felt tired and fell asleep. A metal cylinder came and grabbed Amy. Sonic saw what was happening and tried to stop the cylinder.

Wrath walked around a corner and said, "I better grab that dart."

The dart tried to fly away but Wrath got a strong hold on it. It shot out the same gas and Wrath soon fell asleep. The dart tried to fly off but, Charmy flew up and grabbed it.

"I told you guys I could get the dart," bragged Charmy as he flew down to Vector and Espio.

Vector shook his head and said, "Alright Charmy, we get the picture already."

Espio pulled out a container and said, "We better give it to Ben so he can find out what it is."

Charmy nodded and Espio opened the container. Charmy put it inside and Espio closed the lid. Vector walked over to Wrath and picked him up. Sonic was struggling with the cylinder. He decided to cut it open with a laser. He pulled out his silver medallion that was shaped like a 3 headed guitar. He touched it and his guitar appeared. The base looked like a Sonic icon. He aimed it at the cylinder and fired a laser at it. The cylinder was cut in half and Amy fell out of the bottom half. She was still sleeping. Sonic picked her up, ran over to her bags, grabbed them, and ran home.

Aleena walked out of the chilidog stand with a big bag of chilidogs, looked around, and asked, "Where is everyone anyway?"

Vector walked up to her and explained everything. She nodded and they walked over to where Amy parked the van and got on. Vector laid Wrath on a couch and went to the drivers' seat and drove off. Aleena sighed and stroked his quills.

"You have feelings for him don't you?" asked a voice from nowhere.

Aleena looked around until Espio appeared in front of her. Aleena scream a bit. She put a hand on her chest and caught her breath.

Aleena looked to the side and said, "I do. I don't get it. Why do I love him? He's an evil experiment made by a demon. I don't think we could ever be together with his creator on the loose."

Espio shook his head and said, "Listen Aleena. It's alright if you love him. You aren't the only one who is in love with someone that is a different species. Take Ben and Julia for example. Ben is a human and Julia is a Dragtion. They fell in love. Not to mention that Wrath almost killed his creator. He could keep you safe from harm."

Aleena looked at him and said, "I'm not really sure if he feels the same way about me. Not to mention he has immortally and I don't. "

Espio sighed and joined Vector. He then remembered that The Big 3 have been missing for 2 days now.

Espio looked at Vector and asked, "Did you notice that Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola have been missing for 2 days?"

Vector answered, "I noticed that. Ben gave me a call and said there back at home. He said that something was wrong with Nictola."

**Later**

Silver and Blaze were walking down the halls until they soon saw Bruce and Slyako sitting outside of the infirmary. The Big 3 rarely were separated. They were worried about them when they saw the worried looks on there faces.

"What happened to Nictola?" asked Silver as he walked up to Bruce.

Bruce sighed and answered, "We found her in a horrible state. Some of her armor was gone, she was curled into a ball, she was shacking like mad, and her eyes were wide with horror and shock."

Blaze gasped and asked, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Slyako shook his head and answered, "We don't know yet. She's getting checked on right now. I'm extremely worried about her. She lost her parents when she was 10 and it wasn't a pretty sight. I saw her and she looked like what she does now. After what I saw, I swore I'd protect her. I took her in and a guard raised her."

Julia walked up and said, "Don't worry about a thing Slyako. My husband can fix anyone. Even if everything seems hopeless, he can fix them."

Slyako nodded and smiled. He knew what the king was like. Ben walked out with a clipboard in his hand and Slyako asked what's wrong with her.

Ben sighed and said, "She went through something we call 'Rignal.' It means she remembers something that put her in that state before. It usually happens through a nightmare. Since there were pieces of metal, I guess one of those darts put her to sleep and she destroyed the thing that was going to carry her off."

Slyako nodded and asked, "Can I see her?"

Ben nodded and he walked in. Nictola was sleeping in a bed. He walked over to her and sat down. He grabbed her right hand and sighed. He wanted to keep her safe like Ben keeps Julia and Fee safe ever since the day he found her. He said he was going to stay with her for awhile and Ben decided to not argue with him. Slyako then remembered that day.

_Flashback_

Bruce was starting a fire while Slyako was looking at the nearby village. It was called Nimco town. There mission was to keep an eye out for Caption Black Skull. He was a robot that was supposed to work at an amusement park but he malfunctioned and thought he was a real pirate. He was very fierce and had an extremely high bounty on his head.

"Anything happen yet?" asked Bruce.

Slyako shook his head and answered, "Nothing. I think this was a false lead."

Bruce looked up and said, "It appears that we have company."

Slyako soon saw familiar ships landing in the village. He smiled and pulled out his guns and turned invisible. His wanted to kill all the pirates but Bruce called Caption Black Skull. They ran into the village and started attacking. Many homes were gone and villagers were killed by the robots. Bruce flew up and got onboard Caption Black Skull's ship. Caption Black Skull soon appeared. He looked a lot like a human pirate. His eyes were bright red.

"It looks like we finally meet Bruce. For the first and final time!" said Caption Black Skull as he pulled out his sword.

Bruce pulled out his and said, "I always wanted to fight you Black Skull."

They made a pose and charged. Slyako was trying to get people out of the village but everyone was dead. The robot pirate crew was going down fast. Since Slyako was invisible, the robots didn't know where to strike.

**10 minutes later**

Bruce and Slyako were standing in the middle of the village. All the buildings and ships were destroyed.

"Are there any survivors?" asked Slyako.

Bruce shrugged and answered, "I don't know Slyako. We better look around."

Slyako nodded in agreement and ran off towards the west side of town. Bruce checked the east side. Slyako soon heard something. It sounded like a girl crying in fear, sadness, and pain. He ran straight for the source of the crying. He reached a home that was completely destroyed. He walked in and thought he was going to be sick. On the floor was 2 dead Dragtions covered in there own blood. One was male and the other was female. It was a horrible sight. He soon heard the crying again. He flew up to the 2nd floor. He would have walked up the stairs but they were crushed. He soon looked into a room and saw a 10 year old Nictola. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt and overalls. They were a bit ripped and she was curled up into a ball on the floor. She was shacking like mad. Slyako looked at her eyes and say that they were filled with horror and shock.

"I better take you to the castle," said Slyako as he picked her up.

He flew down to the first floor and looked at the 2 dead Dragtions and thought they once were her parents. Slyako sighed and looked down. Bruce walked up and said that he couldn't find any other survivors. Slyako asked who the 2 Dragtions on the floor were and Bruce told him there names were Ringnal (Male) and Violnat (Female). Slyako looked at them and Bruce knew what he wanted to do. He asked how he knew there names and Bruce answered he came to this village a few times during the last 9 years and learned everyone's names. Slyako nodded and saw that Nictola fell asleep.

"What's the kids name anyway?" asked Slyako.

Bruce grabbed her parents and answered, "I believe they named her Nictola. We'll gather her things after we burry her parents."

Slyako nodded and they flew towards the center of the village. Bruce dug 2 holes while Slyako put Nictola down and made a pair of coffins from some of the ruined buildings and made grave markers. Bruce placed the 2 Dragtions in the coffins and closed them. They lowered them in, buried them, and place the grave markers. Slyako grabbed Nictola and flew to her home. Bruce gathered her things and they flew back to the castle.

**Down at the castle**

Bruce and Slyako were bowing before King Rugtional. He was a serious king. Julia was sitting next to him. She was very kind hearted and was very strong. Even her dad was afraid of her strength.

"How did the mission go?" asked King Rugtional.

Bruce got up and answered, "The village was completely destroyed. We only found one survivor. She needs a home and I think a guard would be a good father."

King Rugtional could believe what he just heard. There was only one survivor left after the attack. He still wanted to know what happened to Caption Black Skull.

"That is very bad news. What about Caption Black Skull?" asked King Rugtional.

Slyako got up and answered, "His whole crew was destroyed. He was killed as well."

King Rugtional nodded and said, "I understand everything. I hope the girl is alright."

Slyako said, "I took her to the infirmary after we came back. She'll make a full recovery."

King Rugtional nodded and excused them. They decided to go tell the other guards about what happened and talk about there crazy mission.

_End Flashback_

Amy was put into a bed near Nictola. Sonic didn't know how to wake her up. Ben then got an idea.

He whispered something into Amy's ear. She immediately woke up and shouted, "HE WOULDN'T DARE!!"

Ben was laughing his head off. Amy shot him a glare. Wrath woke up after Amy screamed. He was a bit angry. Espio gave Ben the Sleeper. He walked off to his lab. He studied it and told everyone to gather in the dinging room. Everyone ran as fast as they could to the dinging room. Sonic was the first one there.

Ben said, "I bet you want to tell you what has been making the resistance members disappear lately. It appears that these strange darts called Sleepers have been knocking them out and then they get carried off to get robotized. We need to destroy all of these Sleepers and prevent them from getting into the trytraim mines."

Slyako stood up and said, "I'll go destroy the Sleepers but I'll need a Swatbot suite."

Ben nodded and said, "I'll block off the mines. I have the perfect way to do so. I think Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Wrath should come with you Slyako."

Slyako said he didn't care. Slyako went to grab a Swatbot suite while Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Wrath followed. Ben teleported out and went to the mines. The rest of the gang decided to do whatever they wanted.

**Down at the mines**

Ben was over looking a mine. Swatbots were loading the trytraim into a carrier vessel. Ben teleported to the carrier vessel and pulled out a small blue cube with metal rims. He made it suck up all the trytraim and he teleported out over to where he was looking at the mine.

Ben smiled and said, "CHAOS EARTHQUAKE!!"

He stomped a few times and the entrance to the mine was closed off. Then Ben used Iron Rock on the rocks and made them invincible. (Iron Rock is an earth spell. Not a metal spell.)

"This was pretty fun. I better head home," said Ben as he teleported back home.

**With Slyako and the gang**

Slyako, Sonia, Wrath, Manic, and Sonic were walking around Robotnik's fortress in the Swatbot suites. Manic decided to take a detour and take things that Robotnik took from robotized families and gather anyone who was robotized. Soon they reached the lab. They climbed out and searched for security.

"Where would he hide them?" asked Wrath as he looked around.

Sonia saw a pile and answered, "There right there on the table."

Slyako pulled out his guns and put them together to make his sniper rifle. He fired at them and they exploded. They thought all the Sleepers were gone until one flew in and put almost everyone to sleep. Wrath wasn't affected since he became immune to the gas. He crushed it and chuckled a bit. He made a portal appear. He then lifted everyone and the Swatbot suites with his mind and sent them through the portal and made it disappear.

"I can't wait to see Aleena's smiling face again. She is so beautiful and lovely," said Wrath as he started to daydream.

"YOU LOVE MY MOM?!" asked/yelled Manic from behind.

Wrath quickly turned around and almost shot a Shadow Blast at Manic who was still in the Swatbot suite. Wrath caught his breath and blushed a bit.

"How long have you been there?" asked Wrath.

Manic answered, "I'd say long enough."

Wrath sighed, hung his head low, and said, "It's true Manic. I do love Aleena. I know it's wrong but I don't get why I love her. I could give her immortality and eternal youth like I have but I'm not sure if she feels the same about me."

Manic laughed a bit and said, "There's nothing wrong with that. Ben and Julia are 100 percent different but that didn't stop them from falling in love. Maybe mom fells the same way about you. We better get out of here before Robotnik decides to check his Sleeper supply."

Wrath nodded and made a portal appear. They walked through and were back at Ben's home. Ben greeted them and said that the mine was closed off and he cured everyone who was robotized. Not to mention that everyone was going to be alright. Manic climbed out and handed him a cube like the one Ben used at the mine. Manic asked what it was and Ben explained that it was a special cube that could hold anything and not break. Manic nodded and decided to watch TV. Wrath wanted to go and relax.

Ben smiled and thought, 'I know true love when I see it. Don't worry Wrath and Aleena, you 2 will get married sooner than you think.'

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I'm going to base the next chapter from the episode 'Wedding Bell Blues' with my own personal twist. Let's just say Ben might have predicted the future. Don't say or guess what it is in a review because it's a surprise. Please send me a review.


	5. Wedding Bell Blues

* * *

The rise of Robotnik

The Bowser Monster: Here is Chapter 5. This is based from episode 4 'Wedding Bell Blues.' This has my own twist. A new character will appear but he doesn't belong to me. A friend of mine from school wants to join fanfiction. He goes by the name of Shining Bahamut. Right now he just writes it in a notebook. I let him use my OCs so he's letting me do the same. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Many people were walking about Station Square which was renamed Robotroplis after Robotnik took over. A strange person in a hooded cloak was minding his own business. He was trying to find someone to train him for something. He soon saw Swatbots grabbing someone. The figure got a closer look and saw that it was Aleena. He pulled out 2 swords and charged.

"Halt citizen. You are under arrest," said a Swatbot as it aimed its gun.

The figure slashed at the Swatbots until he reached the ones that had Aleena but, he was too late. They carried her into a ship and flew off. The figure sighed and then got an idea. Someone would pay for the info and he knew a lot about the person he was looking for. He sprouted gold wings with rainbow under wings and flew away. He had to hurry and find the person he was looking for in the first place.

**Down at Robotnik's fortress**

Robotnik was watching security footage and was very angry. Some of the strongest members of the resistance were right under his nose and he didn't know it. He would robotize the next person that brought him bad news. Bloody Ben walked in and he looked happy.

"I have some excellent news for you my lord," said Bloody Ben in a happy way which was rare.

"It had better be good," said Robotnik as he turned around.

Bloody Ben chuckled and said, "I know dream is to be king of Mobius. I have a way of you to become king."

Bloody Ben snapped his fingers and 2 Swatbots carried in Aleena who was out cold. Robotnik couldn't believe his eyes. They captured Aleena. He then got what Bloody Ben was saying. If he married Aleena, then no one could stop him from ruling Mobius but he still had a problem.

"What if she tries to divorce from me?" asked Robotnik.

Bloody Ben sighed and answered, "The only way to prevent this is if you marry her under Dragtionus laws. If she does, she has no choice about divorcing. The only one who will do this is Ben. We will have to make a deal with him."

Robotnik thought about it for a bit and said, "Since we have no choice, give him anything he wants within reason. We better do what he says or he won't do it."

Bloody Ben nodded and walked off. Robotnik told the Swatbots to take Aleena to a nice holding cell. He wanted her to be comfortable while she waited.

**Down at Ben's house**

The figure landed at Ben's front door and knocked. Nictola answered the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Nictola.

The figure nodded and answered, "I have some info for sale. I need to see Ben."

Nictola nodded and let him in. She took him to the living room where most of the gang was watching Ben, Sonic, Knuckles, and Charmy playing Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. Ben won the race.

"I thought your gaming skills would go down after 30 years," said Charmy as he looked at Ben.

Nictola clapped her hands and said, "Someone has some info for sale for us. He's right behind me."

Ben walked up to him and said, "Tell me the info and I'll give you what you want."

The figure nodded and said, "I saw Aleena get chaptered by Swatbots. I think Robotnik wants to marry her to become king."

"WHAT!?" asked/yelled the triplets in unison.

Ben sighed and said, "I'll get her out as soon as possible. Now what is the price you want?"

The figure said, "I want you to train me."

Ben said, "Alright but I need to know who you are."

The figure spun around until his true form was reveled. He looked like a dragon. His scales were gold while his stomach, claws, and horns were silver. His wings were gold but his under wings were rainbow colored.

"My name is Kai-drago. I like being called Kai. I'm the last Dragonian. My home and family was destroyed by my brother. I can't defeat him unless I receive training from a dragon king. You are the only one who can help me," said Kai as he looked at Ben.

Ben nodded and said, "We'll start training after Robotnik is gone. We better check if he really wants to marry her."

The TV soon started to get static on the screen. Soon Bloody Ben's picture appeared on screen and he laughed.

"I want to talk to Ben alone," said Bloody Ben.

"Where's my grandma you jerk?!" asked Ruby as she pointed a finger at him.

Ben shook his head and said, "I need everyone to leave the room. This is a private talk so I better not catch anyone listening on this."

Everyone left the living room as fast as they could.

Ben walked to the TV and asked, "What do you want?"

Bloody Ben answered, "Robotnik wants to marry Aleena under Dragtionus laws. Since royalty can't divorce under those laws, we need you to do it. Robotnik will give you whatever you want within reason."

Ben thought about it for a bit and said, "I don't want any funny business. No one better be robotized during the wedding. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic will be the band. This is there mothers wedding after all. I want all my friends invited as well."

Bloody Ben growled and said, "FINE! We'll do your conditions. Just do it right and I don't want any funny business from you as well."

Ben nodded and the transmission ended. Ben went to the next room.

"What are the conditions you set?" asked Amy.

Ben told them everything. Even Kai was invited to the wedding. No one could believe what he wanted. At least it was fair to everyone.

"I feel sorry for Aleena," said Cream.

Lily nodded and said, "I'd feel sorry for anyone who has to be forced to marry Robotnik. Who wants to marry that fat sack of lard?"

Shadow chuckled and answered, "I bet they choose being robotized over marrying him."

The only ones who didn't laugh were Kai and Bruce. Kai had a confused look on his face. Bruce was serious about what was happening right now.

"What does robotized mean?" asked Kai.

Bruce said, "It means you become a robot with almost no way of changing back."

Slyako stopped laughing and said, "At least Ben and Fee are able to change them back."

Vanilla asked, "What are we going to do about Aleena?"

Fee answered, "Maybe dad can find a way to prevent it."

Ben chuckled and said, "I won't have to do a thing about that."

Julia got a smile on her face and said, "I get what you're talking about. I'll leave everything to you."

**Down at Robotnik's fortress**

Bloody Ben was telling Robotnik about the conditions they had to follow. If anything happens, the whole thing would be ruined.

Robotnik thought about it for a bit and said, "We better follow his conditions if we want this to go smoothly. I want them to organize the wedding. Bring them to the castle where the wedding is being planed. I want the best wedding they can plain."

Bloody Ben nodded and said, "I'll gather them and let them know. We might have the wedding tomorrow morning if we plain fast enough. I get a ship ready. I just hope they come willingly."

Bloody Ben got into a ship that was big enough for the whole gang to fit in. He flew to Ben's home but landed in the streets. He walked up to his home and knocked on the door. Blaze answered it this time.

"What do you want you slime-wad?" asked Blaze in an annoyed tone.

Bloody Ben answered, "Robotnik wants you and your friends to plan the wedding. He will take you to the castle where everything is being planed so you better pack."

Silver appeared and said, "Alright but this better not be a trap."

Bloody Ben shook his head and sighed at the same time. Blaze told everyone what was going on and they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Robotnik was inviting them to where the wedding was being planed! Everyone except Kai gathered there things. Kai didn't have anything to pack. They loaded up and flew off.

"I wonder where were going?" asked Amy as she looked out the window.

Manic shook his head and answered, "I bet it's the family castle. That's where he set a trap for us last time he said he was getting married to mom."

Sonia asked, "Are you sure it's not a trap?"

Sonic shook his head and answered, "If it was a trap, then why would he make a deal with Ben? I think he wants everything to go smoothly."

Wrath sighed and said, "I hope Ben has a plain to ruin it."

They soon reached the castle. They got off and walked in. Bloody Ben made some Swatbots appear.

"I want you to show our guests to there rooms. I have some business to take care of," said Bloody Ben as he walked off after telling them what to do.

The Swatbots took everyone to there own rooms. Only Ben and Julia, Sonic and Amy shared rooms only because they were married couples. Cosmo saw that her room was like a garden.

Cosmo sniffed the air and said, "I think I'm going to love my room. It smells really nice."

"Call if you need anything," said the Swatbot before it left.

Sonia, Manic, and Sonic decided to explore together to find Aleena. Vector and Espio decided to see what she wanted to have at her wedding. They were in her room right now.

"What would you like to have at the wedding Aleena?" asked Vector as he held a pencil and notepad.

Aleena answered, "I don't care about the wedding. Just let him choose what he wants."

Espio and Vector looked at each other and shrugged. They walked off to find Robotnik. They ran into a Swatbot on the way. It told them to follow it. It lead them straight to Robotnik.

"What does she want for the wedding?" asked Robotnik.

Espio sighed and answered, "She said she really doesn't care about the wedding. She also said she wants you to pick everything."

Robotnik shook his head, sighed, and said, "Alright. I try to think of everything. The Swatbots will take care of your needs."

They nodded and walked off. Sonia, Manic, and Sonic soon found there mom. They noticed that she wasn't looking happy. She didn't even hear them come in. She was just staring out the window. She just wanted this to be over.

Sonia walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder, and asked, "Are you alright mom?"

Aleena looked at Sonia, sighed, and answered, "I just can't believe what's happening. I'm getting married to my enemy. I'm going to be hated around Mobius forever."

Aleena started crying. Sonia, Manic, and Sonic started hugging her hoping that it would help calm her down. She cried for 5 minutes until she started to snivel.

Sonic patted her on the back and said, "Pretty much everyone knows that you wouldn't marry him unless it was by force."

Aleena sniffled a bit and said, "I hope everyone knows that I don't truly love him."

Manic laughed and asked, "Who would love that ton of lard?"

Everyone laughed at Manic's joke. Even Aleena couldn't help but laugh. He was telling the truth though. Who would love Robotnik anyway? After there laughing fit, they talked for a bit. Kai entered the room because he heard laughing.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Aleena. I did try to stop them from taking you. I almost saved you," said Kai.

Aleena raised and eyebrow and asked, "Who are you?"

Kai laughed and answered, "I forget to introduce myself. My name is Kai-drago. Everyone calls me Kai."

Aleena nodded and sighed. She looked out the window. Sonia, Manic, and Sonic left the room and Kai followed. They knew that she wanted to be alone. She couldn't stand getting married to Robotnik. Manic decided to look around. Sonia wanted to go look at the garden. Kai said he'd join her. Sonic wanted to go for a run. Sleet and Dingo were outside. Sleet was in a nice outfit while Dingo looked the same. He was carrying 2 white buckets. One was full of hotdogs while the other was full of chili.

"Alright Dingo, we'll set up here," said Sleet as he pulled out the remote.

Dingo nodded and put the buckets down. Sleet turned him into a chilidog stand. Sleet took the bucket full of hotdogs and poured them into the stand. He then did the same with the chili.

"OUCH! That stuffs hot Sleet," said Dingo after Sleet poured the chili.

Sleet sighed and said, "Oh be quite Dingo. Robotnik wants our guest to be happy and comfortable. Also, he thinks we might ruin the decorations."

Sonic soon smelled the chili and ran over to where they were.

"I know it's you 2, Sleet and Dingo. I bet you're trying to trap me," said Sonic in a tone that sounded like he was suspicious.

Sleet put his hands up in a defensive manor and said, "We aren't trying to do that. Robotnik wants to make sure our guests are happy. If we tried anything funny, he'd robotize us."

"You didn't tell me that Sleet. OUCH!! Please get that chili out before I get a burn," said Dingo.

Sonic chuckled and said, "Make me as many chilidogs as you have. Just put most of them in bags for later. Maybe I'll share them with Amy."

Sleet nodded and started to make chilidogs. It took him about 10 minutes to make them all. He filled at least 3 bags. Sonic took 3 of them and offered one to him. He even offered one to Dingo.

"That was very nice of you," said Sleet as he changed Dingo back to normal.

Dingo grabbed a chilidog and asked, "Why are you being nice to us?"

Sonic answered, "You made these chilidogs and I think you earned one. Working hard earns a good reward."

Sleet and Dingo looked at each other and shrugged. They took a bit of the chilidogs and found out they were pretty good. Sonic ran off to his room to relax. Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were setting up decorations in one room.

"Where do the flowers go?" asked Knuckles as he carried a box of flowers.

Rouge pointed to some tables and said, "They go over there. At least 10 flowers per table."

Tails grabbed a banner and asked, "Can you help me set this up Rouge?"

Rouge shook her head and answered, "I have to make sure everything is placed to Robotnik's likings."

Kai walked in and said, "I can help you Tails."

Tails nodded and flew up with the banner in one hand while Kai did the same with the other end. After about 20 minutes, everything looked just right.

"Everything looks perfect. Robotnik might spare our lives for helping him," said Rouge as she looked around.

Kai was catching his breath and said, "I really just want this to end."

Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement with Kai. Rouge said that's all they had to do. Tails collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Knuckles and Kai carried him to his room to rest.

**Later that night**

Aleena was sitting down while looking at the lake. The moon was shining on the lake which made it sparkle. She wanted to talk to someone before the wedding in the morning.

"Room for 1 more?" asked a voice from behind.

Aleena looked behind her and saw Wrath standing there.

"I don't mind at all," answered Aleena.

Wrath sat down next to her and he looked at the lake. They looked at it for awhile. Aleena sighed and Wrath looked at her.

"Is something wrong Aleena?" asked Wrath.

Aleena sighed again and answered, "I really don't want to do this."

Wrath said, "I know what it's like to sacrifice something for someone. I've done it quite a few times over my life. Ben knows what it's like too."

Aleena looked at him and asked, "What was the biggest thing you and Ben have ever sacrificed to save someone?"

Wrath answered, "We latterly gave our lives. We get killed just to save someone we don't even know. The only reason we're still alive is the fact that were immortal. We can give immortality to others as well as other things."

Aleena nodded and went back to looking at the lake. Some stars soon appeared and made the lake a romantic site. They soon held hands and didn't really care. Aleena decided to head in. Wrath walked Aleena to her room. He teleported to his room and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Everyone was in the main chamber. Aleena and Robotnik were at the main alter. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic finished playing a song. Ben opened a book and sighed.

Ben cleared his throat and asked, "We are gathered here today to marry royalty and true love. Do you Robotnik take Aleena as your queen and loving wife?"

Robotnik smiled and answered, "I do take her."

Ben shook his head and asked, "Do you Aleena take Robotnik as your king and loving husband?"

Aleena sighed and answered, "I do take him."

Ben nodded and said, "As we share these rings, these 2 lovers will forever be bonded. May nothing stand between them or there ruling."

Robotnik took a ring with a sapphire heart on it and put it on Aleena's finger. Aleena took a plane gold ring and tried to place it on Robotnik's finger. No matter how hard she tried, she missed every time.

"What are you doing?" asked Robotnik as he looked at Ben in a threatening way.

Ben slammed his book and answered, "The book is doing this. Only true love can bond you 2 and it appears Aleena doesn't love you. Not even I can change this."

Robotnik growled and said, "Then the deal is off. Swatbots! Take everyone to the robotizer chamber!"

Swatbots started grabbing everyone and a huge fight started. Aleena ran for it. Robotnik had no choice but to robotize Aleena since they couldn't get married under Dragtionus laws. Aleena ran as fast as she could until she ran into someone. What really surprised her was that she was able to fit the ring on his finger. She was about to say something but the figure put a finger on her lips. They soon kissed until a Swatbot appeared. The figure picked up Aleena bridle style and jumped through an open window.

"This is too easy and fun!" shouted Kai as he took out another Swatbot.

Soon too many Swatbots appeared and Ben got an idea.

Ben made 2 small silver balls appear in his hands and yelled, "CHAOS IRON!!"

The balls started to grab Swatbots and they grew in size as they collected them. Someone was hit by a ball but it was like nothing happened.

"What are those things?" asked Vanilla

Ben answered, "Those are special balls that only get what I want them to. This is the power of Chaos Iron."

Soon all the Swatbots were collected and Ben made them smaller. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. Everyone got aboard a ship and flew back home. When they walked in, they couldn't believe there eyes. Aleena was wearing sunglasses and tropical clothes. She had suitcases next to her.

"What are you doing?" asked Sonic.

Aleena giggled and answered, "I found my true love. We're going on a vacation for awhile. We'll be gone for about a week. I never got to relax after Robotnik took over. I really need sometime to unwind."

Sonia nodded and said, "Well I guess we all could take a vacation when Robotnik is gone. You go ahead and relax. We'll take care of everything here."

Aleena smiled. She hugged her kids and kissed them one at a time. She promised them souvenirs when she came back. She walked out and got into a taxi. The taxi drove off to the airport. Ben went to his lab and made the balls shoot all the scraped Swatbots into a storage area. He was going to have a lot of fun.

**1 week later**

Everyone was watching the chaos unfold at Robotnik's fortress on the TV. They were laughing there heads off. They thought it was funny how Robotnik was acting. Aleena soon walked in.

"Did anyone miss me?" asked Aleena as she put her hands on her hips.

Sonia, Manic, and Sonic ran up and hugged her. She opened her suitcase and gave each of her children a gift. Sonic got a gold watch. Sonia got a snow globe. Manic got a book about thieves.

"I want you to see your new father," said Aleena as she looked behind her.

"I'm coming honey," said a voice.

The triplets gasped at who entered. It was Wrath!! Ben just smiled. He knew they were true love. He invited them over to the couch to watch the chaos. They laughed at the live action and thought it was better than live TV.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: This took a very long time to type. I better get some reviews. From now on, I'm going to keep a list of other things I own on my profile. I don't have time to list them all. Also, I plain to add Kai to my other stories when I'm done with this one so keep your eyes open Shining Bahamut. Please send a review.


	6. The last resort

The rise of Robotnik

The Bowser Monster: Here is the next chapter. I based this one form episode 12, 'The Last Resort.' I'm not going to say much this time. I only own my OCs, The Book of Crystal Moons, the 2 demons that are appearing, and what's on the list under my profile.

* * *

Ben, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were walking down a filthy tunnel full of cobwebs and dust in an old abandoned fortress. Sonia was freaking out about it. Ben kept his cool. Manic was a bit worried. Sonic was thinking about something.

Sonia walked into a cobweb and said, "It is official. This is the most disgusting place I've ever been in."

Manic laughed a bit and said, "I can't blame you. I hope that info wasn't a false lead."

Sonic shook his head and said, "I think this is a trap. I bet Dingo was the one who told us the info."

Ben groaned and said, "I'm sure this is a trap. He would probably hide it here even if it wasn't a trap. That book could be helpful to him and dangerous to us."

The others didn't know what book he was talking about. All he said was that it was important that they didn't translate it. It could have a way to take down the resistance. Ben wanted to make sure Robotnik didn't learn anything from it. They soon reached a very large room. The only thing in the room was a very large safe that was orange and purple.

Ben shook his head and said, "I bet they think we're really dumb if they think we're going to fall for that."

Ben pulled out his staff and hit the safe a few times until he heard a voice.

"You better stop doing that," said Dingo as he made his face appear on the left side.

Soon secret doors opened and Swatbots came out. Sleet walked out in front of the Swatbots and was holding a book. It was blue with a moon shape on it and the title was written in a Dragtion language.

"It appears that they took the bait. Swatbots! Destroy them!" ordered Sleet.

Ben lifted the Dingo safe and threw it at Sleet. He got hit and was dizzy.

"Geese mom, can't I sleep for 10 more minutes?" asked Sleet in a dizzy way.

Ben ran over and grabbed the book. He said they better run. The triplets started to run and Ben followed them. Sleet snapped back to normal and pulled out his remote and changed Dingo back to normal. Ben, Manic, Sonic, and Sonia got to there van and drove off with the rest of the gang.

"What is that book called?" asked Lily.

Ben looked at the title and answered, "It's called 'The Book of Crystal Moons.' This book is very dangerous. It tells about where he can find element crystals and how to use them."

Ruby shuttered and said, "That does sound scary. I don't know where he got it but I'm glad you got it."

"Where are we going Vector?" asked Charmy.

"I know where were going. We going anywhere away from them," answered Vector.

Espio shook his head and said, "Face it Vector, were lost all because of you."

Vanilla shook her head and muttered, "I can't believe I let him do cases for me."

Amy chuckled a bit and said, "At least they get the job done."

Rouge shook her head and said, "I think we better go back home."

Kai laughed and said, "That's a good idea. Hey! Here's an idea. Let's call Sleet and Dingo and ask if they want to dance with us."

Shadow laughed and said, "That is a crazy idea Kai. Maybe you want to dance with Cream."

Cream's face turned a bright red and she yelled, "BE QUITE SHADOW!!"

Cosmo looked out the window and said, "Look at where we are."

Everyone else looked out the window and saw something beautiful. It was a valley with what appears to appear to be a resort. Vector drove down to the valley and everyone got out but not before hitting a rock. An orange tiger appeared. He wore sunglasses. (I don't know how to describe what he wears.)

"Welcome to Lake Valley Resort. My name is Stripes," said the tiger as he introduced him self.

Nictola looked around and said, "It appears Robotnik has never been here."

Slyako said, "This place is pretty cool. I think we should stay awhile."

Bruce looked around and said, "I actually agree with you Slyako."

Wrath lifted the hood of the bus and said, "We have no choice because the engine is toast and we need to repair it."

Strips said, "Don't worry about it. We'll take care of your van while you relax."

Tails shrugged and said, "Well, we might as well relax for awhile."

Knuckles nodded and said, "I never got to relax before. No worries, no problems, no nothing."

The others nodded in agreement. Ben, Kai, and Wrath were suspicious about him. The others went there own way. Manic almost walked off until Sonic grabbed his wrist.

"You better keep your sticky fingers out of trouble," said Sonic with a serious look on his face.

Manic broke free and said, "Alright already, I'll try to remember."

Sonic nodded and went to find Amy. Sonia went to a spa with Julia and Fee.

Sonia got into a hot spring and said, "A girl could get used to this."

Julia got in and said, "I know that but once the van is fixed, were leaving."

Fee joined them and said, "I doubt dad would want to leave this place. He probably hasn't had a vacation in 30 years."

Julia nodded and said, "I guess your right Fee. Your father just traveled a lot on his journey."

Sonic and Amy were sitting down and looking at a lake.

"Is there anything more beautiful than this lake?" asked Amy.

Sonic looked at her and answered, "I know something."

Amy looked at him and asked, "What is it Sonic?"

Sonic smiled and answered, "You are more beautiful than a lake full of gems."

Amy giggled at Sonic's comment. She kissed him in the cheek. Sonic blushed for a bit. Aleena and Wrath were looking at the same lake from a different location.

"This reminds me of the day before our wedding night," said Aleena as she leaned on Wrath's shoulder.

Wrath nodded and said, "The only thing more beautiful than this lake is you."

Aleena giggled like Amy did. They couldn't believe they got married. Ben told them that even if he wasn't there, all he had to do was say the line and let them put the rings on each other or one of them puts a ring on the others finger. Ben was nearby. He was reading the book he recovered. He wanted to know every location of the element crystals.

Manic grabbed an apple from a tree and said, "If it's free, then I take it."

Shadow was lying in a tree when he asked, "Why don't you play tennis with Blaze and Silver?"

Manic took a bite from the apple and answered, "I really don't like sports."

Shadow shook his head and watched Tails, Knuckles, and Slyako climb trees. Nictola and Bruce were laying in the shade. Cosmo, Lily, Vanilla, and Cream were exploring the valley. Rouge was flying around because she wanted to stretch her wings.

"This place is pretty beautiful from up high," said Rouge as she looked around.

Kai was in an open field practicing his sword attacks. Silver and Blaze were at the tennis courts. Blaze was wearing a sports outfit.

Silver was catching his breath when he said, "Man Blaze, I had no idea that you were so good."

Blaze was spinning her tennis racket and said, "You should never underestimate your opponent Silver."

Silver groaned and they got back to playing. Charmy was in a field of flowers while Espio kept an eye on him. Vector decided to go fishing. Little did they know, someone was going to revel there location.

**Later that night**

Strips was sneaking to one of the huts. He was worried about something. He entered his hut and looked around. After he knew the cost was clear, he pressed a button and a communicator appeared. He pressed another button and Robotnik appeared.

"What do you need Stripes?" asked Robotnik.

"We have a few strangers here. I'm not sure if they are members of the resistance. I'm going to try and find out. They appear to be extremely powerful," answered Stripes.

Robotnik nodded and said, "Very good Stripes. Just remember our deal. Tell me if any members of the resistance come to Lake Valley Resort and I'll spare you and you're valley."

Stripes nodded and ended the communication ended. Ben, Wrath, and Kai gathered deep in the forest. They scheduled a meeting here because they wanted to make sure no one found out about this.

"What is this about Ben?" asked Wrath as he crossed his arms.

Kai yawned and asked, "When can we go to bed?"

Ben shook his head and answered, "This is about Stripes and we can go back to sleep when were done. I think Strips is working for Robotnik."

Kai yawned and said, "I think your right. He is a bit suspicious."

Wrath nodded and said, "I think your right Ben. We better keep our eyes on him. We shouldn't trust someone right away unless we know what side there on."

Ben said, "I think he works for Robotnik. That's the only reason he probably hasn't attacked this place. I bet he tells if someone is with the resistance when he finds out about them."

Kai asked, "Why would he do that?"

Wrath answered, "He probably wants to keep this valley safe. That's the only reason he didn't attack."

Ben shook his head and said, "That poor guy. He probably had no choice. We better get back to bed."

Wrath nodded in agreement and Kai fell asleep right at the spot. Ben and Wrath laughed at this. They picked him up and carried him back to his hut. After putting Kai back in his hut, Wrath and Ben went back to there huts to get some rest.

When Wrath got back, Aleena asked, "Where have you been?"

Wrath answered, "I went for a walk and ran into Ben and Kai. We had a little talk."

Aleena nodded and went back to sleep. Wrath joined her. Ben was almost back to his hut when he heard a sound.

"I better check it out," said Ben before he ran off.

He reached an open field and the ground shook. A creature appeared out of the ground. It looked like a snake with a human upper half and drill like hands. It had a head like a dragon. It looked like it was made of sand.

"RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!! Beware the power of Sand Driller," said the strange creature.

Ben pulled out his staff and said, "I can beat any of you stupid earth demons."

"He isn't working alone you know," said a voice from behind.

Ben looked behind him and saw what appeared to be a human. He was very muscular looking. He wore a black jump suite with 4 lighting bolts on his chest. His hands had metal colored gloves. He wore a black mask that covered his face from the nose down. His eyes were black. His hair was also black and looked like he got shocked. He had 4 huge lighting conductors on his back that made an X shape. He had a look on his face that said 'you don't want to mess with me.'

"Let's see if you can beat Thundario! One of the top 10 thunder demons," said Thundario as he slammed his fist together.

Ben shook his head and said, "This is just pathetic if you 2 think that you can over power me."

Ben made a small red orb as big as his palms appear and yelled, "CHAOS INFERNO!!"

He made the ball split in 2 and then they rolled under the 2 demons. Ben snapped his fingers and 2 infernos engulfed the 2 demons. They were soon gone.

Ben shook his head and said, "No matter how many times they get killed, they come back for more."

Ben walked to his hut and went to sleep. He was going to try and find out whose side Strips was on in the morning.

**The next day**

Sonia was waking up when someone brought in some breakfast. It was made of eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice.

"I love room service," said Sonia as she grabbed her breakfast.

Everyone was getting breakfast from room service. Ben decided to check on something.

"You don't want to eat?" asked Julia as she grabbed a knife and fork.

Ben shook his head and said, "I was ambushed by 2 demons last night and I need to check and see if they caused any damage."

Julia nodded and said, "I hope you're careful."

Ben nodded and walked to where the 2 demons attacked him. All he saw was the tunnel Sand Driller appeared from. He went down the tunnel and reached a small cave that had a pond in it. He looked into the pond and saw small blue hexagons with light blue water drop symbols on them.

Ben got a huge smile on his face and said, "It looks like I hit the jackpot."

Ben pulled out a bag and gathered the hexagons in the bag. He climbed out of the tunnel and refilled it. He lifted the sack over his shoulder and went to the van. He wanted to keep his treasure safe.

"I hope these water crystals help the resistance," said Ben as he set the bag down.

Sonia was about to go for a walk until she bumped into Strips.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't look where I was going," said Sonia.

Strips chuckled and said, "That's alright Sonia. I want to show you something."

Strips took her hand and led her to a waterfall that had many flowers growing around it. Sonia couldn't believe her eyes. It was so beautiful. She wanted to stay here forever.

Strips picked a light blue flower and said, "This is for you."

Sonia took it and said, "This is the most peaceful place I've even been too. I wish I could stay here forever."

Strips sighed and asked, "Why are people trying to stop Robotnik?"

Sonia looked at him with a surprised look on her face and asked, "Why did you ask that?"

Strips answered, "I think it's pointless to try and stop him. The only way to save what's left of Mobius is to make a deal with Robotnik."

Sonia gasped and said, "I can't believe you think that. We're trying to stop him so everything would go back to normal."

Sonia put a hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just said. Strips ran off. He reached his hut and pressed a button. The communicator appeared and Robotnik's face appeared.

"This had better be good Strips," said Robotnik in a dangerous way.

"Sir, I have most of the strongest resistance members here at the resort. The only one that isn't here is Sonia," said Strips.

Robotnik said, "That's good to know. I'll be down as soon as I can."

Robotnik ended the communication and looked at Bloody Ben.

"Get the Swatbots ready. We won't need Strips anymore," said Robotnik as he smiled and rubbed his hands together.

**Back at the resort**

Strips was walking out of his hut and he was face to face with an angry looking Sonia. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"I can't believe what you just did. Robotnik will robotize you and destroy your valley. I can't believe you made a deal with him," said Sonia in an angry tone.

"He did and you're right Sonia. We will destroy this valley and robotize everyone here," said Bloody Ben from behind.

The Swatbots were grabbing everyone and special robots were cutting down trees and were killing flowers. Everyone was soon captured and on there way to the portable robotizer. The only one who wasn't captured was Ben.

Bloody Ben chuckled and said, "Don't worry Strips. You won't have to watch every one of your friends get robotized."

Ben was in the area the 2 demons appeared. He made 2 green auroras appear around his hands.

He raised them high and yelled, "CHAOS FOREST!!"

He slammed his hands down and many trees and flowers appeared. The robots were about to cut them down until giant green vines with thorns appeared. They crushed the robots like twigs. When the Swatbots tried to kill the flowers, the flowers shot a green liquid at them. This was no ordinary green liquid. It was acid!! The Swatbots were melting and going down fast. Ships were trying to fly in but trees were making fruits hit the ships and they were going down.

"This is way too easy," said Ben as he took out the Swatbots that had everyone.

Bloody Ben decided to flee. He gathered his remaining Swatbots and fled. The people who lived at the resort cheered. Not only did Ben save them but, he also made the valley Robotnik proof.

Strips lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry about that. I had no idea that he'd do that."

Sonia sighed and said, "It's alright Strips. You had no idea that he would do that."

Manic groaned and asked, "Can we go home now?"

Sonic laughed and answered, "I'm not sure but home sounds really good right now."

Strips snapped his fingers and said, "I just remembered something. We fixed up your van so you can leave."

Everyone said there goodbyes and got on the van. They left for home and hoped they could take a vacation when Robotnik was gone.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I probably won't update on Sunday. I really need a break from typing so much. Please don't get mad at me. Also, I really hope more people review because I'm getting tired of rarely getting reviews. I work hard on this stuff people. Please send a review.


	7. Winner fakes all

The rise of Robotnik

The Bowser Monster: All I'm going to say is that this chapter is based for episode 14, 'Winner Fakes All,' and the beginning is at Robotnik's fortress. I only own my OCs and a few new characters that are appearing.

* * *

Robotnik was tapping his fingers impatiently. Bloody Ben said that he caught someone who was destroying the Swatbot factories in the area. 2 Swatbots came in with what appeared to be a hedgehog that looked like Sonic. The differences were he wore black sunglasses, a yellow t-shirt, a black jacket, a pair of old blue jeans, and he had a chain wrapped around his left arm.

"Well, it appears that I have captured the one called Wrecker," said Robotnik as he laughed.

Wrecker snarled and said, "You'll never take me or my gang down Robutnik!"

Robotnik growled and said, "Put him in the robotizer. I'll deal with your gang later."

Wrecker gasped and hoped someone would stop Robotnik before he got to his gang. The Swatbots took Wreaker to the robotizer chamber and robotized him. Robotnik switched on his monitor. A truck like robot appeared on screen.

"A truck load of formally freed people ready to be robotized. I can't wait," said Robotnik as he rubbed his hands together.

The truckbot drove over a manhole and the manhole opened. Manic was under the truck on his board with a strange device. He pressed a few buttons and wires attached to the truck.

"I never thought I'd get a gig high jacking trucks," said Manic as he moved a leaver a bit.

The head of the truckbot exploded. Manic smiled and turned a small steering wheel. The truckbot turned left. Sonia was standing on a beam and waiting. The truck soon drove under the beam. She jumped down and landed on the truck. Sonic was running next to it.

"It appears that everything is going smoothly," said Sonic.

Sonia looked around and asked, "Are you sure everything will be easy?"

Manic came out from under the truck and answered, "It always easy at the beginning. This are going to get harder."

Swatbots soon appeared and started firing. One of them hit Manic's board. Manic flew and the cables attached to the truck broke but, it was still moving.

"How is that even possible?" asked Robotnik as he watched the whole thing.

Sonic was behind the truck and pushing it. Sonia made her keyboard/gun appear and started blasting. Sonic pushed the truck through the Swatbots and destroyed them. A baby carriage appeared in the way. Shadow pushed it out of the way.

"Your parents should be more-," said Shadow before he was interrupted.

Sleet popped out of the carriage with a gun and said, "Careful."

Shadow flinched and said, "That is one ugly baby."

He grabbed the carriage and ran so fast that Sleet fell out.

"I got you now hedgehog," said Dingo as he tried to grab Shadow as the carriage.

Shadow spun around and yelled, "Incoming defective carriage!"

He then sent Dingo flying. Sleet got up and dusted himself off. Dingo soon appeared and landed on top of him. Manic flew back to the truck and got in the drives seat. He got control of the truck and drove to an abounded subway.

Robotnik slammed his fist and yelled, "I CAN"T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!! MY TRUCK WAS HIGH JACKED!!"

Manic got off the truck and admired his work. Sonia pointed her gun at the truck but 2 grenades appeared under there feet. They released a white gas and Sonia, Sonic, and Manic passed out cold. An adult female hedgehog wearing a gas mask appeared. She wore a yellow t-shirt with black shorts. Her clothes appeared worn. She had dark purple fur and wore a belt with bombs on it. On her back was a sleeping baby light purple hedgehog. She removed her gas mask and reveled her icy blue eyes.

"I hope he's here," said the hedgehog as she grabbed a bomb.

She planted it on the truck and it exploded. 2 people climbed out. The hedgehog thought they were wearing prison uniforms until she got a closer look.

"It appears that there dressed for a track meet," said the hedgehog as she watched the 2 run off.

"It appears that you want to find someone," said a voice from behind.

The hedgehog turned around and was face to face with Ben. She backed up until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that the triplets were awake again. She got on her knees and cried. No one knew why.

"What's wrong lady?" asked Manic.

The hedgehog kept crying and answered, "I don't want to be robotized."

"What's going on down here?" asked Vector as he, Charmy, and Espio appeared.

Espio got a good look at the hedgehog and asked, "Aren't you Alex the hedgehog?"

The hedgehog stopped crying, nodded and answered, "That's correct. My name is Alex. I'm a member of the Bomb Blast Gang."

Charmy asked, "You mean that gang that blows things up?"

Alex answered, "That's correct but, when Robotnik took over, our boss, Wrecker, decided to work against him. He went missing a few days ago. All he left was a note that said, 'I have some business. Don't come looking for me.' We haven't seen him since."

Ben sighed and said, "I'm sorry but I heard that he was robotized."

Alex almost cried until Manic put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. We'll find him and return him back to normal."

Alex smiled and nodded. They exited the subway and went back home. Alex still didn't get why Robotnik was trying to robotize those people. She decided to not think about it.

**Down at Robotnik's fortress**

Robotnik was standing next to a sheet that was hiding something. Sleet, Dingo, and Eggman were there. Bloody Ben had some business to take care of so he couldn't see what was going on.

"I want you to see my greatest creation. I've been robotizing the fastest beings on Mobius to make a super robot. May I present the Speed Bot," said Robotnik as he pulled on a rope.

The sheet was pulled up and a strange looking robot was reveled. (I can't describe it. Watch the episode for a picture.) They didn't understand what it did.

"What does it do brother?" asked Eggman.

Robotnik chuckled and answered, "The Speed Bot is the fastest robot I could ever make. I have a trap and this is the key."

Robotnik grabbed a DVD and put in his computer.

His face appeared and he said, "Attention citizens of Mobius. To prove he really is the fastest thing alive, I have made a special robot to race Sonic the hedgehog. If anyone wants to see who really thinks there the fastest thing alive, come to the race track and race the Speed Bot. There will be a special prize for the winner."

Robotnik shut off the monitor and said, "It is perfect. Did I look okay? They say the camera adds 10 pounds."

Sleet said, "You looked fine sir. This is a brilliant trap. Who would resist? That hedgehog might think it's a trap though."

Dingo looked at Sleet and asked, "You mean it's a trap?"

Sleet slapped Dingo and answered, "Of course it's a trap you flea brain!!"

Robotnik shook his head and said, "The race is tomorrow. I'm going to put the ad up now."

They nodded and Robotnik walked off.

**Back at Ben's house**

Alex was sitting on the couch and rocking the little baby. Alex looked at the baby's light green eyes. Alex sighed.

"I'm just glad you can't talk yet or you'd cry your eyes out about the fact your daddy was just robotized," said Alex as she kept rocking the baby.

"Wrecker is the dad?" asked Silver as he entered.

Alex nodded and answered, "Yes. Wrecker is also my boyfriend. We were planning to get married once Robotnik is gone. I hope my little Clover doesn't have to grow up without him."

Blaze entered and said, "That is so sad. Loosing some you care about to Robotnik. I hope we take him down soon."

Fee ran in and asked, "Did you guys hear?"

Silver got a confused look on his face and asked, "What is it Fee?"

Fee caught her breath and answered, "Robotnik made a Speed Bot and is challenging anyone to race it! I have an idea. If Wrecker is there, maybe dad or I can cure him. I heard he's a great fighter and Robotnik wants the best for bodyguards or catching resistance members."

Julia over heard this and asked, "You aren't planning on entering that race are you?"

Fee nodded and answered, "Of course mom. I'm really fast when I fly. Maybe I could win."

Julia shook her head and said, "This is too dangerous Fee. You could get killed. I bet it's a trap set up for Sonic."

Ben appeared and said, "It is a trap Julia. I think she shouldn't enter. I'm going to enter it by designing myself. I know Sonic can't resist this."

Julia gasped and said, "I can't believe that you are entering this."

Ben sighed and said, "Julia, I'm going to be fine. I just hope Sonic doesn't enter. I have some work to do."

Ben teleported out of the room and Julia sighed. Bruce, Nictola, Slyako, and Kai were talking in one of the hallways.

"Did you hear about the Speed Bot Robotnik made?" asked Bruce.

Kai nodded and answered, "I heard that he robotized the fastest people on the planet to make it. They say it's as fast as Sonic."

Nictola shook her head and said, "There's no way that Robotnik could build a robot that fast. He just needs bait for a trap."

Slyako polished one of his guns as he asked, "Do you think Sonic will enter it?"

Nictola shrugged and answered, "I don't know Slyako. I bet he will because he thinks his reputation is on the line."

Aleena walked up and asked, "I'm sorry to interrupt but have any of you seen Sonic?"

They all shook there heads no. Aleena sighed and walked off. They decided to talk about something else.

**Meanwhile **

Sonic was running around the city. He needed to find a way to enter the race. He couldn't just walk up and expect to enter it. He needed a disguise and he needed one now.

He stopped and said, "I need a quick fix. The question is where."

He looked to his left and saw a beauty salon. He got a smirk on his face.

"I need to get a disguise and a beauty salon is just the place," said Sonic before he ran in.

Amy was getting her quills done when she said, "I hope my darling Sonic likes my new hair."

Ruby was getting her hair washed when she said, "I'm sure dad will like anyway your hair is done."

Rouge was getting her nails painted when she said, "I have to agree with Ruby on this. He'll love you if he knows it's you."

Amy got an angry look on her face. They immediately shut there mouths. Sonic ran in and Amy spun in her chair. Sonic grabbed a wig, a purple dress, and some makeup. He ran out and caused Amy's chair to spin again. The hair stylist grabbed Amy's chair and Amy's eyes just kept spinning around.

Sonic stopped in an ally and said, "Time for a quick makeover."

He spun around for a bit and stopped. He was wearing the dress, the wig, lipstick, and eyeliner.

"My own mom wouldn't recognize me but I better test it," said Sonic as he looked himself over before he ran off.

Sonic ran up to a Swatbot, cleared his throat and asked in a different voice, "Excuse me but can you tell if I'm a member of the resistance?"

The Swatbot scanned him over and answered, "I'm unable to identify you."

Sonic nodded and ran off until he heard a kid struggling. He looked back and saw a little boy getting carried by a Swatbot.

"Let me go. I'm just a kid," said the kid as he tried to break free.

A Swatbot said, "Issuance is against the law."

Sonic shook his head and ran to help the kid. He ran so fast that his disguise fell off. He destroyed the Swatbot and the kid ran off.

A Swatbot grabbed him and said, "Identity confirmed. You are Sonic the hedgehog."

"And you are about to be scraped," said a voice from behind.

Lily kicked the Swatbots head off. Cream did the same to another.

"You can never stay out of trouble can you?" asked Cream as she shook her head.

Sonic shrugged and answered, "I had to do something or that poor little kid would have been robotized."

They sighed and flew off. Sonic was running home until he thought of something.

Sonic stopped running and said, "I can sure stop looking like myself but I can't stop acting like myself."

Wrath appeared and said, "I guess your right Sonic. No one can stop acting like themselves no matter how hard they try."

Sonic nodded and ran off. Wrath was a bit worried about him lately. Sonic was acting a little different lately. He knew it had to do with the Speed Bot. He thought it was because his reputation was on the line. Wrath hoped that Sonic would get the picture and learn that the Speed Bot wasn't alive. There was no one who could out run Sonic other them Ben and himself. He sighed and made a portal appear and walked through.

**The next day**

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were at the race track in disguises. They were hoping to see Sonic there but they had no luck.

"Are you sure that he'll be here?" asked Shadow as he crossed his arms.

Knuckles nodded and answered, "If I know Sonic, he'll try to keep his reputation. He doesn't mind losing to Ben because he knows that he uses magic."

Tails looked around and said, "It appears that Robotnik wants to fill the stands if he's bringing people in dumpbots."

Knuckles and Shadow had confused looks on there faces. Tails pointed to a truck that was dumping people out. One of them was Vanilla.

Vanilla got up, dusted herself off, and said, "This had better be free."

Shadow shook his head. Knuckles came back with 3 tickets in hand. He said that someone was trying to get rid of them. Shadow and Tails nodded. They went to the entrance and showed there tickets. They got a private box. Right above them was Robotnik's own box.

Robotnik was looking at the race down below when he said, "It appears that everything is in place."

"What if Sonic is wearing a disguise?" asked Sleet.

Robotnik answered, "I told the Swatbots to attack the winner which might be Sonic."

Sleet walked over to Dingo and said, "We better put you in the race so you could keep your eyes on him."

Sleet pulled out his remote, turned Dingo into a horse, and said, "That isn't you, well, not the front half anyway."

He turned him into a cheetah and said, "Cheetahs are fast but not fast enough."

He changed him into a woman with a red dress and was riding on a very large motorized unicycle. Sleet smiled at this. Dingo went down to the track. Sleet looked down and couldn't believe what he saw. Standing right next to a Swatbot was a hedgehog that looked like Wrecker. They thought that he was Sonic.

Tails looked down at the race and asked, "How do we know which one is Sonic?"

Shadow looked at him and answered, "Robotnik probably told the Swatbots to attack the winner which will be Sonic."

Knuckles nodded in agreement and said, "Ben said he'll be in the race as well. We won't tell which one he is until he reviles himself."

A robot appeared and fired a gun. The races started to run. A Swatbot started a jetpack but instead of running fast, it flew straight up.

Robotnik looked at Sleet and said, "I had a felling that wouldn't work."

The Speed Bot, Dingo, and the Wrecker look alike were in the lead. Dingo started to ram the Speed Bot until it spun out of control. It crashed into a wall.

The Wrecker look alike smiled and said, "Thanks for helping me get rid of the competition for me. Now I have to get rid of you!"

The Wrecker look alike grabbed his chain and wrapped it around Dingo. He sent him flying to Robotnik's sky box with the wheel as well.

"Wait a minute. Since when did Sonic get that strong?" asked Robotnik.

Sleet answered, "That's an easy one because that isn't Sonic."

Tails was looking through a pair of binoculars at the race. They saw the Wrecker look alike take Dingo down.

"Who's in the lead?" asked an all too familiar voice from behind.

Tails answered, "That's an easy one. You're in the lead Sonic."

When Tails realized what he just said, all 3 of them turned around and saw Sonic waving behind them.

"If you're Sonic, then who's down there?" asked Knuckles as he pointed at the look alike.

Sonic looked and shrugged. Not even he knew who it was. The look alike won.

"Now to revel my secret," said the look alike as he snapped his fingers.

After he snapped his fingers, the true form of the look alike was reveled. The look alike was really Ben. The robotized Wrecker jumped down and aimed rockets at him.

"Destroy the human," said the robotized Wrecker.

Ben used rea-revito on him and he changed back to normal. Wrecker shook himself off and looked around. He soon locked his sights on Robotnik and growled.

"Excuse me but I have some business to take care of," said Wrecker as he grabbed his chain and swung it around.

Ben put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I think we better leave. I'll deal with Robotnik."

Wrecker nodded and ran off. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran home. Shadow used Chaos Control, went to where Vanilla was sitting, grabbed her hand, and used Chaos Control to get home. Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo went back to there base. Ben teleported back home before Robotnik decided to send some Swatbots.

Alex was sitting on the couch when she said, "I really want to see Wrecker."

"Well it looks like you get your dream come true," said a voice from behind.

Alex turned around and couldn't believe there eyes. Wrecker was standing right behind her. She jumped up and hugged him but, not before they fell on the floor.

"Sorry about that honey," said Alex as she got up.

Wrecker got up and said, "It's alright sweetie. I'm sorry about what happened. I wanted to take care of Robotnik because he killed my parents. I hope Clover is still alright."

Alex nodded and ran over to a playpen and picked up Clover. She brought her over to Wrecker and he held her. Clover grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. Clover laughed and Wrecker chuckled.

Wrecker took his sunglasses back and said, "I'm glad you and your mommy are okay."

Alex looked into his bright green eyes and he smiled. Ben watched everything form a doorway.

Wrecker walked up to him and said, "Thanks for helping us. We'll join the resistance as thanks."

Ben nodded and said they could leave at any time. They went back to there hideout and explained everything. Ben hoped that all of this would end soon.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I'm running out of chapters. The end is coming soon. I'm going to add 3 more chapters. 2 are going to be based off of Sonic Underground. The next chapter is going to be based from episode 23, 'Three hedgehogs and a baby.' I do have some news. My friend has finally joined fanfiction! The problem is I don't know what his author name is. I hope he leaves a signed review or a PM because I want to put him on my alert list. Please send me a review.


	8. Notice!

Notice!!

Due to the fact that I'm not getting reviews or many hits to this story, it's being discontinued!! Sorry if you liked it. I'm going to write a new story and it will be better than my other ones!! Please don't get mad at me.


End file.
